iCan Make Her Jealous
by myjumpingsocks
Summary: Poor Freddie just got dumped for another, tennis playing, guy. To make his ex jealous he's gonna need a fake girlfriend. With Carly out of town Sam is his only real option. Can they pass off as a couple, or totally ruin their friendship? Hobos included
1. Subs 101 Never Fails

**OK, so this is it-my first multi chapter! AND IT'S SEDDIE!! OK, so It's my first multi chapter SEDDIE fic, but no need to get difficult!**

**So anyways....I'd like to dedicate this story to my two amazing Sedde lovin, Channy shippin cousins! Not to mention a shout out to knofusion, hor keeping me sane, during this whole iSaved Your Life horridness. Some hopefull Seddiers are saying it's the beginning of the end of Creddie, I like that!**

* * *

"I'm sorry Freddie, but it's over."

"What? What's going on Mackenzie?" Freddie asked desperately.

Mackenzie sighed and avoided his gaze as she twirled a piece of fake blonde hair. Truly, she looked a little like Sam-curly blonde hair, blue eyes. Her blonde hair was naturally brown though, you could see the roots, not to mention shorter, and was in tight unnatural ringlets that framed her soft face. Her eyes were dull shade of blue that always looked sort of worn, and discolored. They didn't ever knock him down like Sam's eyes.

"Look, I'm getting back together with Thomas, Freddie. I think he could be the one, and I don't want to let that go. I'm so sorry Freddie." She said quietly, peaking out from her curly bangs nervously, like a child about to be scolded. Her innocent act.

"Oh. I see." And he should have seen it coming. They hung out every Wednesday afternoon and Friday night, she went to all his tennis games, and he was tutoring her in Science for summer school. Freddie was better at Science than Thomas, and Mackenzie knew it.

"It's not your fault Freddie, it's mine. You'll still be my friend right?" she looked up at him, her blue eyes looking so gentle, when really they were full of stress and lies. Naturally she was pretending, she'd dumped so many guys before she could probably do it in her sleep.

"Wow, that's gotta sting. The 'It's not you it's me' thing, AND you still wanna be friends. I'll hand it to you McHully, you really know how to dump 'em." Sam suddenly came out of now where and took a seat next to Freddie at the table.

"How long have you been listening?" Mackenzie asked angrily. Mackenzie had always hated Sam, partly because she called her by her last name, McHully, and there was the "accident" in the bio lab that had involved a "minor power outage" and a "extreme amount of frog blood". Lots of frog blood. Mackenzie had always tried to prove it was Sam, but no one believe her except Freddie. He knew it was Sam cuz he knew her. After that he was even secretly proud of her.

"I've been here long enough to know you're dumping the mighty Benson over here." Sam smirked, and poked Freddie harshly in the shoulder. Of she had to come here, sit next to him, watch him get dumped, and then cause him pain. Sure, it was minor pain, but it wasn't making anything better.

"It's ok. You can leave now Mackenzie. I understand." Sam rolled her eyes at Freddie statement, then crossed her arms.

"Thanks Freddie, I'll talk to you later. Bye Sam." Mackenzie glared at Sam before leaving Subs 101, her favourite place to dump guys.

Soon as she was out the door Freddie groaned and put his head on the table.

"Subs 101, it never fails. Did you know she's dumped close to 20 guys here?" Sam asked Freddie, lifting his head off the table by his hair.

"Why'd you come here?" he asked, ignoring the pain in his head.

She dropped his head and it hit the table with a sudden thunk. Surprisingly, it barely hurt at all.

"I heard that she was gonna dump you, here of course, and I figured I could warn you before you left the pool with her. You were gone to quick though, so I figured I'd come her and laugh at you, then maybe try to cheer you up, because crying people freak me out." Sam shrugged at the end, and started down at her shoes, like they'd suddenly grown horns.

"Wow…thanks Sam."

"Carly would've if she was here, but she's off visiting her cousins in Canada, and besides us, Freddifer, you have almost no friends."

"Thanks" he said sarcastically, then let out another sigh.

"You're not done being depressed yet? This being a friend gig is harder than I thought."

"I just wish I could get my revenge, make her want me, regret dumping me! I want to make her jealous!!"

"Sounds like my kind of thing. Are you gonna try?" her powerful eyes searched his for an answer, but the direct eye contact only made him lost focus.

"I n-n-need a fake girlfriend." He stammered out. Luckily Sam blinked and looked away.

"Ask Carly."

"She's in Canada for the rest of the summer and I need to start this by next week!"

"Right. Well, have fun with that."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" her eyes avoided his.

"Huh?"

"Will you be my fake girlfriend? You said it's your thing, and it is! You can help make her jealous, so we'll get to watch her squirm!"

"I won't be able to make her jealous Freddork." Sam pointed out, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Sure you can. You're funny, pretty, and it's great to watch you get violent! Sure it suck to be a part off, but man it's fun to watch. Besides that you're loud, crazy, fun…" he trailed off smiling at the end.

The he looked over at Sam, who looked very surprised.

"Um, so anyhow, be my fake girlfriend?"

"I…guess…so…" Sam stuttered, still not sure if he has said all that.

"Yes! Ok, so we'll meet at the Groovy Smoothie tomorrow at 10am, to plan everything."

"Wait, what's in it for Mama?"

"Free food on all the dates."

"Duh. And?"

"Free smoothies all summer."

"And?"

"I'll give you my pen that writes in five different colours."

"Deal."

They shook on it, and just like that Freddie had a fake girlfriend. At least, for now.

* * *

ok guy, so I would LOVE for you to tell me ur fav part, or line in your review. I'll mention the favs in the next chapter, which I thought would be cool!! So...review please!


	2. The Plot, and Smoothies, Thicken

**Hey guys, so here are your fav lines! Thanks so much for telling me, it was awesome to know what everyone liked!**

**"What's in it for Mama?: 3 people**

**Freddie listing all the wonderful things about Sam: 2 people**

**The Five Colour Pen Thing (so good it gets caps!): 4 people (WINNER!)**

**Sam coming out from "hiding" when Mackenzie was dumping Freddie: 1 person**

**The line: "They didn't ever knock him down like Sam's eyes": 1 person**

**Thank you guys so much for everything! I will be updating soon, just because of all the support!**

**PS I don't own iCarly! dUh :D**

* * *

"Free smoothies start now," announced Sam as Freddie entered Groovy Smoothies. It was 10am, and it was just him, Sam, and the cashier in there.

"Fine. What kind?" Freddie began digging through his pocket for money.

"That new banana one, with the grapes and tomatoes." Freddie made a face at Sam's order, then walked over the counter.

The girl working there was new, and amazingly slow. It wasn't till minutes later that him, and Sam, started to plan.

"Ok, so we're going to need a place where they'll be, and we follow them to find out when they have a date. When is she usually with Thomas?" Sam's eyes glowed excitedly; she loved revenge.

"Wednesdays. After she's done summer school. 4:30pmish. He picks her up from school, and then they go for a walk, usually to the library, or the park." Freddie sighed.

"Stalker much Freditz! What'd you do follow her around?"

"Kinda."

Sam rolled her eyes, probably wondering why Freddie wasted some much time on such a ditz then took a loud slurp of her smoothie. That meant she was thinking.

"Well you better be good at it. We're going to follow them around on Wednesday, so we can figure out when they have a date." Sam sucked hard on her smoothie, the greenish colour coming through the straw made Freddie push his smoothie away.

"Why do we know if they have a date?"

"Then we can crash it! Of if they find us, you just ask me out in front of them, and we can double date. Both works. If anyone asks though, we're already dating. Just to keep the news moving along the grapevine."

"We're going to stalk my ex, and her new boyfriend? I don't think that's what normal couples do Sam." He hesitantly sipped his smoothie again, avoiding Sam's straw. And her eyes. Always her eyes.

"How would you know what normal couples do? Besides, we're not a normal couple, it's fake! That's why we have to be good at hiding behind bushes. You own any camouflage?"

"My mom bought me a full outfit, in case we ever need to hide out in the forest."

"Benson, your mom's a freak."

"She's not!"

Sam looked at him, raising an eyebrow as she sucked on her smoothie.

"Ok fine, she's the weirdest, most over protective person on the planet!"

"True."

"Back to the original subject, tomorrow's Wednesday, where do you want to meet?"

"Outside the school, about 4:15, we have to be there before summer school actually ends, in case they let her out early."

"Or if I'm late."

"Be late and I'll hurt you. Black and blue would probably hide your pale little face better anyways."

"I've gotten a tan!" Freddie held out his arm to prove his point. Sam held up her arm which made Freddie's look like a glass of milk.

"You're such a freakish ghost Fredward." Freddie pulled his arm away, and started playing with the straw of his smoothie cup.

"Sam, do you think we can pull this off?" Freddie asked nervously.

"The whole fake dating thing? I know we can, and we'll just have to hope for you."

"Sam, I'm serious. What if they expect us to kiss, or we have to prove that it's 'for real'."

"I know how to fake kiss someone you nub. You just cover their mouth with your hand. From the side they won't be able to tell." Sam focused her attention on her smoothie cup, avoiding Freddie's eyes the whole time.

"Where'd you learn that from?"

"Um….Sonnywithachance." Sam admitted, saying the shameful words quickly.

"No way! You watch that show?! Sam Puckett watches a cheesy, sappy TV show that's on the Dingo Channel!" Freddie was tempted to call her by her full name, but that would've been scarier than looking her right in the eyes.

"Real mature. Besides I've seen the boxed set of Season 1 in your room."

"CHAD AND SONNY WILL BE TOGETHER!"

Sam burst out laughing at Freddie's sudden declaration, which caused the cashier to stop wiping the counters, and start to giggle. It wasn't long before both girls were gasping for air in between laughs. Since the cashier had earphones in, her laugh was louder, and over powered Sam's.

"Ok, that's enough laughing at the Channy nerd," Freddie said annoyed.

The cashier came over to their table, and took her earphones out. Freddie quickly noticed she didn't have a name tag.

"So, how long have you guys been going out?"

"We start faking now." Sam whispered to Freddie, so fast there was no way the cashier could've heard.

"Just over a month," she smoothly lied, "he asked me out on the last day of school, in front of everyone!"

"Aww, that's so sweet! My boy wasn't even that romantic when he asked me to marry him…"the cashier girl trailed off, then focused her attention back on Sam, "What'd you say?"

"I threw his back pack up a tree. Then I kissed him." Sam smiled happily at the end.

Freddie was seriously impressed with her acting skills. Of course she'd always been funny during iCarly, but that was planned. She'd made that all up so quick, and it sounded so believable. That was why he was letting Sam do the talking.

Then a teenager listening to his PearPod walked in, and went straight to the counter. Completely oblivious to what was going on he smacked the service bell a few times.

"Looks like I gotta go. My name's Brittany by the way. I hate wearing my name tag!" she shook their hands while they introduced themselves.

The guy hit the bell again, while scrolling through his PearPod, and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, you guys make a cute couple. Like, Sam plus Freddie equals Seddie, how sweet is that?"

Both Sam and Freddie managed to keep smiling till she'd walked back to the counter, and was busy serving PearPod boy. Then Sam grabbed Freddie's (which he had to admit felt nice) and pulled him out the door. Soon as they were both outside, and away from the windows they started losing it laughing.

"Can you believe it? A couple name!" Sam shrieked as they leaned against Dan's Computers, one of Freddie's favourite places to shop, for support.

"You have to admit, Seddie isn't the worst couple name ever." Freddie joked when their laughter had finally slowed.

"Much better than Meddie." Agreed Sam.

* * *

Carly clicked on her e-mail from Sam. After she'd spent three hours babysitting the most evil cousins on the planet, then two hours showering off whatever goo the kids had covered her in, her uncle had let her pull out laptop and take a break. Before her night shift started.

Happily she noticed there was an e-mail from Sam. It had taken her two weeks to respond, because she only could when Freddie would let her. He usually didn't because Sam was skilled at hacking his Facebook account, so he'd often log back on to find a lot of extra unwanted attention on his page. He'd gotten good at hiding it, but now she had a e-mail from each of them.

Sam's read:

Hey carls! It really sux that ur cuzin puked on ur duck slippers, you should duck tape him to the wall! LOL I did that Mel once. She cried. What a wus.

Oh yea freddum says to tell you that we're fake datin. He also said to stop giving him nick names, but that's not gonna happen!

We're fake dating cuz little miss high and mighty dumped him 4 thomas. Shocker. Seriously, who didn't c that coming?! Anyhow we're going to make her jealous, if we can pulll it off! Ill keep u updated!

Since im his fake girlfriend freddies letting me use his laptop, as long as I don't hack his facebook page, or look at pics of the smoken hawt zac efron! Whatever

mrs. Benson ;)

we miss u!

from Seddie

(that's what this girl Brittany called us. She works groovy smoothies. I like her, cuz she made our smoothies extra thik!)

Fredward benson stop reading over my shoulder! This is my damn e-mail 2 carly! What if we were talking about girl stuff huh? Like….tampons!

Haahah u shoulda seen freddifer blush when I typed that!

Bye!

Carly smiled slyly to herself. She that Sam and Freddie secretly had a thing for each other. Soon enough they'd both realize it.

She'd respond to Sam's later, first she wanted to read Freddie's.

Hey Carly, it's 10pm now, and I got my laptop back, but only because Sam fell asleep. And I practically had to wrestle it away from her!

She's currently in my lap, we were sort of practicing cuddling. That sounds weird doesn't it? She looks really peaceful when she sleeps, really un Sam like though.

I can't believe she's my fake girlfriend. I really hope we can pull this off. I know that, deep down inside it has to go perfectly. Mackenzie has to rue the day! Sorry, I just couldn't resist.

I better go now, Sam must be having a nightmare, cuz she just woke up screaming. It's a good thing my mom is visiting my aunt for the next two weeks. Sam and I are stalking Mackenzie and Thomas tomorrow (Wednesday), I'll explain later, Sam needs ribs.

Miss you!

-Freddie, the eddie in Seddie.

Carly glanced at the calendar. The e-mails were sent yesterday, it was Wednesday TODAY. She grinned to herself as she thought of what Seddie could be up too.

* * *

**"The stars lean down to kiss you, but I lie awake and miss you....oh! I'm supposed to say bye now right?! Ok, well bye, and thanks for reading! Please review, and such! Don't forget to tell me ur fav part! Now....I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you..." (The lyrics were for Vanilla Twilight by Owl City, I don't own them either, but I AM listening to that song right now! I has his CD :D**


	3. Wednesday Stalkers in Camo

**hey guys! So I know you probaly want me to shut up, but I'd really like to thank you all for the amazing support! This story wouldn't be headed any where without readers/reviewer/favourite line tellers (special thanks to you guys!) **

**Freddie yelling "CHAD AND SONNY WILL BE TOGETHER!": 3 people**

**Sam wanting ribs when she woke up: 2 people**

**Tampon thing: 2 people**

**The E-Mails: 2 people**

**Freddie being a Channy nerd: 1 person**

** The line-She grinned to herself as she thought of what Seddie could be up too: 1 person**

**Sam saying/typing: ;) we miss u!  
from SEDDIE: 1 person**

**Freddie saying/typing: We were sort of practicing cuddling. that  
sounds weird doesn't it? She looks really peaceful when she sleeps, really un  
Sam like though: 1**

**I don't own iCarly, or New Moon, so on with the show!**

**This chapter is dedicated to pigwiz, and Tech-Man**

* * *

Freddie crawled through the bushes in front of the school, making sure to keep his head down, so he wouldn't be caught.

He was dressed in full camouflage. He had the cargo pants, t-shirt, hat, boots, and even socks. He decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to get his mom a life, or at least a job.

Abruptly he bumped into Sam, who was kneeling, and peeking through the bushes.

"Watch where you're going Freddichino!" Sam hissed.

She was wearing a camo tank top, something he wasn't used to seeing, she usually wore long sleeved shirts. He tried to avoid her barely covered upper body, but her legs were no better. She was wearing her usual long, boyish shorts, these ones army style. He'd caught himself staring at her legs a couple of times in the past month, so he tried her face.

At exactly that moment she reached over and grabbed Freddie's hat, and placed it on her own head with out a word.

"Sam. That's my hat. Give it back." Freddie said calmly, like he was talking to a kindergartener.

"Nope."

"Sam."

"Never."

"Please?"

"Keep dreaming."

Not in the mood to argue he sighed and re-adjusted his position. She looked better in the hat than he had anyways.

Besides that her hair was in its usual perfect/un-perfect mess of curls. When she'd swiped his hat he'd noticed she'd drawn a think black line of each her cheeks, like some football player.

"There they are," Sam whispered suddenly, interrupting his day dream.

Freddie peered through the bushes, to see Mackenzie and Thomas walking down the steps of the school. Strangely he didn't feel jealous, or depressed. He couldn't put his finger on why, and didn't dwell on it, because Sam had started to crawl along the grass. Quickly, he followed.

"What we doing?" he asked quietly.

"Follow me. We'll make a break for it, and hide behind that parked mini van. As they keep walking to the library, we'll hide behind parked cars. We'll be on the street, so try not to get hit by a taco truck again." Before Freddie could defend himself Sam took off across the lawn, and crouched behind the blue mini van. He speed after her, before he started to think about what he was getting himself in to.

They hide behind cars all the way to the library, getting some weird looks from people. He could hear snippets of Mackenzie and Thomas' conversation, but the time they'd reached the library Freddie was pretty sure that they hadn't made any plans.

He watched them go into the library while he was kneeling behind a green jeep with Sam. A silver sports car of some kind, Freddie was never good with cars, went by and the passenger flashed them the finger, and yelled "Freaks!". Luckily Sam was so into stalking she didn't even notice. Good, he couldn't have her distracted now.

"Come on Benson, we're going in." Sam harshly tugged on his sleeve, before sprinting into the library.

He followed her in. Inside the library Mackenzie and Thomas were sitting at one of the tables used for studying, but were just laughing. The librarian was reading New Moon, and neither she or Mackenzie and Thomas noticed when Sam and Freddie hid behind the first row of un read books.

It was close enough to the table that they could see, and hear them. Luckily for Seddie, the other couple was too busy flirting to notice them. The table was the farthest the way from the rows of books anyways.

He tried to pretend he wasn't nervous, and tried to breathe normally, but with Sam kneeling right next to him, her bare knee pushed against his camouflaged one, and her head so close some of her hair was on his shoulder, he couldn't lie to himself. Or figure out why SAM, of all people was making him nervous, especially since she wasn't going to hurt him.

"They're not doing much studying." Sam commented.

Freddie pushed apart two books, so he could see what Sam was talking about. Mackenzie and Thomas had a text book in front of them, but were holding hands and from what he could tell, playing footsie.

Then Thomas whispered something to Mackenzie, who nodded, smiling sexily. When he thought about it for too long, Sam could pull that kind of smile off so much better.

"Shit! They're coming over here to make out! Quick, pretend you were kissing me," Sam yanked Freddie to his feet and pushed him up against a bookshelf.

He looked at her confused. They were what? He was pretending to what? In a library? People did that?

She pressed her self against him, and wove her arms around his neck, then reached behind him, and messed up his hair. He instinctively put his arms around her, holding her there, surprised at how natural, and right it felt. He was also surprised he couldn't remember his last name, or where they were, and found he didn't care much. It was also surprising to see what measures Sam would go to just to help him get his revenge on Mackenzie.

"Perfect," Sam whispered, settling her arms around his neck, "No need to blush that much dork." She teased quietly, even though her cheeks were a light shade of red too.

Slowly she pressed her nose up against his, and closed her eyes. It was a good thing her sneakers that added serious height, he'd grown much taller than her. It was also good that Sam couldn't see his face since he was the same colour of as a tomato.

"Breathe heavier," she ordered, her eyes still closed "they're almost here. Lucky for us they walk as fast as my Granny."

Truthfully he'd stopped breathing the moment he felt her pressed against him, but he obeyed, breathing heavy, surprised he remembered how.

He heard giggling, and whispering, that suddenly stopped short. It was followed by an "O-M-G!" from Mackenzie.

Sam jumped, pulled away, managing to look guilty, while he just stood there, disappointed she'd moved so soon.

"Sam? Freddie? Are you guys like a couple now?" Mackenzie whispered, confused. Freddie noted that her hair was re-dyed, blonde again. Seeing both girls near each other it was easy to see that Sam was the better looking blonde.

Sam blushed, something else new, and stepped completely away from him. He turned to her, with new found confidence. His turn to play the part.

"I guess we are now. Sam, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Freddie, you feel that way?" she asked in a strangely delicate voice. Only he knew it was fake.

"Yes Sam, I do! Your beautiful, hilarious, crazy, scary, and whenever I close my eyes all I see is you." Freddie was pretty sure he stole the last line from some chick flick he'd been forced to sit through, it didn't matter, he'd meant the first part, and sounded like he'd meant it!

"Then of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Sam squealed, and he felt faintly like he was IN a chick flick. That was until Sam flung herself at him, and kissed him.

It was absolutely not a fake kiss. It was sweet, soft, and gentle. GENTLE. Not to mention he could feel her tongue about to sneak in when Thomas spoke up, and Sam pulled away. Is heart dropped the moment she moved away. Of course, this proved Sam was a relative of the devil, just like he'd always suspected.

"Hey, so if you guys are dating, how about we have a double date tomorrow? Me and Mackenzie were gonna go see that new movie with Zac Efron, and you guys should totally come!" Thomas suggested.

"That'd be great." Sam confirmed with a dazzling, and fake, smile, her arms still around Freddie's neck. Mackenzie rolled her eyes at this, before flipping her short hair.

"Why are you guys wearing camouf-" Mackenzie started to ask, but was silenced by Sam's death glare.

"See ya at the movie! 8ish, be there!" Thomas high fived a dazed Freddie, then walked off to the back of the library so he could play tonsil hockey with Mackenzie, who glared at the couple, then followed her boyfriend.

Soon as they were gone Sam grabbed his arm and hauled him out of the library. He was being pulled around a lot by her, but he was still a little dizzy from kissing her, so this time he was just thankful she kept him moving.

"This ROCKS!" Sam yelled as soon as they were outside, "A double date, that's perfect! Seeing us together for an entire night will drive Mackenzie up the wall. They completely fell for it too! They think we were making out in library, and that you asked me out there! NUBS!" she happily fell to the ground under one of the skinny trees in front of the library.

"That wasn't a fake kiss," Freddie blurted out, his voice uneven.

Sam shrugged, keeping her head turned away focusing on the tree.

"They would have known if I had, and the plan would've been ruined. Plus I'm sure it didn't kill you."

_You have to be dead to be in Heaven_ Freddie thought briefly.

"Do you need a place to stay tonight?" he asked instead. Lately her mother had been more moody than usual, and Sam was trying to avoid her own house whenever possible. His mom will still out of town, so he had to place to himself. She thought he was staying with Spencer. He could only imagine what how'd she react if she knew the truth.

"Yep, and tonight you better make me something decent to eat, grilled cheese is pretty lame Fredweird."

He grinned at her insult, then put out his hand. She grabbed on to it tightly, and he yanked her up harder than needed, briefly sending her tumbling through the air, before she hit the ground.

"You're dead now," Sam whispered menacingly as she hopped to her feet. His hat hung slightly sideways on her head, looking like it was going to slip off at any moment.

Freddie looked at her, then took off running down the street, with the she-devil, and his hat, not far behind.

* * *

**So tell me what ya thught please, including your fav line or part if you had one! ALSO, even after I have the next chapter up, please keep voting, since at the end I'll take the favourite lines/parts from each chapter, and you can vote on your fav part from the entire STORY! Yaya! PS: Feel free to tell me how u felt about iSaved Your Life as well.....**


	4. Dorito Rain

**Hiya guys! Cue the survey results!**

**He was also surprised he couldn't remember his last name, or where they were, and found he didn't care much: 1**

**"We'll be on the street, so try not to get hit by a  
taco truck again"/iSaved Your Life reference: 3**

**"You have to be dead to be in heaven": 4 (WINNER!)**

**"They're almost here. Lucky for us they walk as fast as my Granny.": 1**

**Freddie looked at her, then took off running down the street, with the  
she-devil, and his hat, not far behind.: 1**

**"Yes Sam, I do! Your beautiful, hilarious, crazy, scary, and whenever I  
close my eyes all I see is you.": 1**

**It was absolutely not a fake kiss: 1**

**Mackenzie starting to ask why they were in camo, but then not: 1**

**Thanks to everyone who voted, reviewed, and read! **

**This chapter is to the rest of KZED, I love you guys, sorry you'll never read this!**

**PS I don't own iCarly, Danny Phantom, Sonny With a Chance, Doritos, or an I-Pod :(**

* * *

Freddie reached carefully for his laptop that was resting on the coffee table in front of him. He leaned forward slowly, trying not to disturb the sleeping blonde who'd fallen asleep in his lap again, her head resting against his chest.

He managed to get his laptop without dropping it, or disturbing Sam, and settled it on the edge of the couch. As he tried to sit the laptop on the edge of the couch in a way he could guarantee it wouldn't fall Sam let out a loud snore, reminding him of her presence.

She burrowed her head into his chest, almost upsetting the Doritos that resting on her chest, and he glanced down at his fake girlfriend. It didn't make sense, she looked so peaceful when she slept, but kept waking up screaming with almost no warning. Before he'd been too busy calming her down to ask what the screaming was about, he pledged he'd ask her in the morning.

_Unless she woke up screaming again._

Ignoring the thought he turned his laptop on, and immediately checked his e-mail. There was a chain e-mail from a guy in their grade named Drake, and a reply from Carly. Plus some advertisement e-mail that included a coupon for a free toe wax.

After he forwarded the toe wax coupon to Spencer he checked the chain e-mail, which said that he would be kissed by the love of his life, on the night of their double date, Friday-if he forwarded to 20 people. Without meaning to he glanced down at Sam who smiled in her sleep, like she was mocking him for pulling an "Edward" and watching her while she was out cold. Carly had forced them all to read Twilight last year, and it had lead to a whole new way for Sam to insult Freddie.

Quickly he turned back to his laptop and tapped his finger gently on the keyboard, debating. Then he clicked "Forward" and sent it to the first 20 people on his contact list, skipping Carly, Sam, Mackenzie, and Thomas.

Next the e-mail from Carly. He cousins had glued her shoes to the wall, and fed her new tank top to the dog, but she getting serious cash. She seemed very excited about the fake dating thing, and gave it her seal of approval. Naturally she wanted hear all about yesterday, and their "stalking". Before he could reply to it he felt Sam shift a little, and her legs stiffen up. Then suddenly-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sam sitting straight up. This caused the Doritos to go flying up in the air, then rain down on them. Except for the bowl which came down with a solid thud on Freddie's head. Good thing they used a plastic bowl.

Sam trashed wildly around, hitting his laptop to the floor where it landed fairly smoothly. He grabbed her and pulled her against his chest restraining her until she calmed down, and her breathing became even again.

Without warning she broke away and put her head between her knees. Silently he carefully got up from the couch, walked to the fridge, got the leftover fried chicken from their take-out dinner, and handed it to her.

She took it from him, sat up a little, and started eating, while looking around the room nervously, like she suspected his mom was lurking in the shadows with tick shampoo.

"Sam? Why do you keep waking up screaming?" Freddie asked as she settled himself back into the couch, right next to her.

She frowned at him, then her chicken, and the ground before she swallowed and started talking.

"I keep having this dream that I'm in a Saw Movie, and I lose the game, and die."

Freddie blinked and tried to absorb this. The fearless Sam Puckett who fought a 8th grader that stole Carly's lunch money in grade five, and won was scared of Saw Movies? He thought she loved scary stuff. Sure she'd gotten pretty upset when she and Carly had practically DIED, but that was different.

"You get freaked out watching them?" he asked carefully, in fear she might get violent.

"No! I love watching them!" She started exasperated, "It's just I have nightmares and stuff after….." she trailed off, then took a giant bite of a chicken leg.

He nodded, knowing she probably wasn't going to go much deeper than that. Sam wasn't the type who poured her soul out for the world to see.

"You ever watched any?" she asked, interrupting his random wondering.

"You think my mom would let me watch that? I'm not allowed to watch movies that are PG Sam!"

"Ok, then we'll watch one after our double date."

"Nah."

"Wimp!"

"I am not!"

"Then come on. Pleaseeeeeee," she pleaded, brining her eyes up to his and staring into them full force.

He didn't blink, couldn't blink, didn't look away, couldn't look away and didn't want to drop her gaze.

"Fine." He muttered in defeat, turning away from her.

"Fine." Sam smiled in victory, then bit her chicken leg again.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good!" He almost screamed.

"No more Sonny With a Chance for you!" declared Sam

"Yea, well, no more Danny Phantom for you, you're addicted!"

"Danny's a hottie," she said dreamily.

"And he's a cartoon," Freddie pointed out grumpily with a roll of his eyes, then changed the subject.

"We should really get to sleep."

"We didn't finish practicing cuddling though," Sam pointed out innocently.

With a sigh he opened up his arms, and she snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes as soon as her cheek was on his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. She felt so warm, and smelt like fried chicken, which was still her lap, and M&M's, her new love. Wordlessly she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up a little so it was comfortable. He blushed a little, she was SO close.

He smiled too, glad she couldn't see him. "If it didn't know any better I'd say you like this Sam."

"Never. I'm just good at pretending Freddorito."

"Freddorito?"

"Mhhmmm."

Before he could ask about that Sam was asleep, somehow in his arms. He picked a Dorito out of her hair, then settled down to go to sleep.

* * *

**Awww, such fluff. Hahaha! Please review, and in that review, please include your fav line, even after the next chapter is up! Thanks so much in advance! And thank you to everyone who already did! (And hopefully will again)**


	5. I Shoulda Shut The Shell Up

**Hey guys! That's right Chapter 5 has arrived! I'd like to thank you guys for your amazing support on this story, I never expected it to end up this big! And it's all thanks to you guys!**

**Fav lines!**

**"Yeah, well no more Danny Phantom for you, you're addicted!" "Danny's  
a hottie." "And he's a CARTOON!": 2 (Tied for the win!)**

**Combo of SWAC and Danny Phantom lines: 1**

**"No more Sonny With A Chance For  
You!":2 (Tied for the win!)**

**Good/Fine argument from Sonny With a Chance: 1**

**'He picked a Dorito out of her hair, then settled down to go to sleep.':1**

**After he forwarded the toe wax coupon to Spencer.: 1**

**Sam calling Freddie Freddorito: 1**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and double thanks to everyone who told me their favourite line in their review! This chapter is for Evil Beware We Have Waffles and my pal Kelse, who inspired the chapter title!**

* * *

"Sam you can't wear sweatpants on our date!" Freddie reasoned.

"Why not Freddorito?" Sam asked innocently.

"You have to make it look like you're crazy for me! That means you have to look shockingly hot, so Mackenzie will be jealous!" Freddie replied, ignoring his new nickname.

"Are you saying I DON'T look shockingly hot right now?" Sam asked lowly, stepping closer to Freddie and lightly resting her fingers on his neck.

Freddie gulped, and felt his heartbeat at least double as Sam's fingers tapped against his skin waiting for his answer. For a minute he wondered whether it was the fact that Sam could kill him, or just Sam herself, that was making him so nervous.

"I'm waiting," Sam reminded him icily, her fingers tightening up just the smallest bit.

"Sam, you look shockingly hot in ANYTHING, I swear," Freddie promised.

"Then why do I have to get all dolled up like I'm my annoying, goody two-shoes sister?"

"So Melanie DOES exist! I knew it!"

"Shut up and answer the question you stupid nub!" Sam's fingers squeezed his neck, briefly making Freddie wonder if he should leave his Sonny With a Chance DVD's to his Mom or Carly when Sam ended his life.

"You have to show everyone else that you're in love with me! You have to make it look like you're looking ESPECIALLY shockingly hot just for me," Freddie smiled hopefully down at her hoping he'd said the right thing, but was met with an angry glare, "Not that you'd ever look good for me! Sam Puckett doesn't try to impress anyone!" he quickly added, and Sam's fingers dropped from his neck.

"That means I have to go home," Sam pointed out quietly.

"Sam, you haven't gone home in three days! My mom's going to be home in four, you'll have to go home SOME time! Plus you're wearing MY clothes. AGAIN!"

Sam shrugged and sat down on the couch. She was wearing a pair of his sweatpants he'd outgrown, and one of his non-striped shirt that was too big and hung loosely on her. In his screwed up little world Freddie actually kind of found it hot, but there was still no way he was letting her out of their-HIS- apartment like that.

"Sammmmmmm," he whined.

"Fine, but you're coming with me, I don't have money for the bus," Sam agreed.

Freddie nodded even though he could have just as easily given her the money. He also picked up the phone and called a cab. Everyone on the bus would see Sam in his clothes, know that she spent the night at his house, and assume he'd knocked her up. That was really the last thing he needed.

The cab arrived in minutes, and the awkward ride there with a foreign, and angry looking cabbie, was only several minutes long. Soon as the cab came to a stop in front of Sam's place she bolted, promising she'd back in under five minutes.

The cab driver kept his eyes, which were almost hidden under thick bushy eyebrows, focused on Freddie. Avoiding his gaze Freddie flipped open his cell and called Carly.

"Hey Freddie!" Carly's cheerful voice answered before the second ring.

"Hi Carls!"

"How's Operation Seddie going?" Carly asked immediately

"It has a name?" Freddie asked with a laugh.

"Of course it does! Listen, I watched romantic movies all day yesterday and I have some things to ask you."

"Go for it."

"Have you guys held hands and/or skipped through the park?"

"Carly there is no way Sam would ever do something that nubbish."

"So I can check off talking like each other then."

"Very funny."

"Number two, have either of you shut the other one up by kissing them?"

"No Carly, we uh, haven't kissed since we started this fake dating thing." Freddie lied. He wasn't sure if Sam would want Carly to know about the library incident, and wasn't about to risk his life for the second time that day by saying something stupid.

"Ok then, third question, has she fallen asleep in your arms?" Carly asked excitedly.

"Um, well, uh…I mean…fireflies are pretty hey?"

"She did! That's great!" Carly squealed excitedly.

"Yes." Freddie admitted quietly.

"Wasn't it weird?"

"No! The only weird thing is that it wasn't weird!"

"Huh?"

"Well, it should have been weird right? I mean Sam and me sleeping together? You would expect awkward, strange, and just wrong! But it....wasn't." At this point the cabbie turned his head away and shook it, as if disappointed in Freddie. Freddie ignored this, not thinking about what parts of the conversation the cabbie was hearing.

"Really?" Carly asked, sounding beyond happy.

"Really. It was just…nice."

"Aww Freddie that is so sweet, I can't be-" Carly was cut off by a loud scream in the background.

"What was that?"

"My cousin gave his rabid hamster my other cousin's PearPod. Before I go, I have one more question. Did you let her stand on the rails of a large ship and hold her there, allowing her the feel like she flying?"

"Stop watching the Titanic and go that PearPod away from the rabid hamster." Freddie ordered.

"Fine, fine! See you in while, -Eddie-In-Seddie!"

Before Freddie could say bye there was a _click _at the other end of the line. He closed his phone and stuck it back in his pocket. The cab driver blinked and turned his head back to Freddie, his steely eyes glaring at him.

"You know in my country it's illegal to sleep with a girl before you're married," accused the cabbie with a think accent.

"What?! No, it's not like that!!"

"Uh-huh, sure! I have a boy your age, you can't fool me!"

"I'm telling the truth! Look, I'm going to go see what's taking her so long, but don't worry, I'll another cab later-you don't have to wait!"

The cabbie raised a bushy eyebrow as Freddie paid him, then dashed out, running up the walk to Sam's house as fast as possible.

The cab sped off and Freddie walked the rest of the way up the path, looking at the various pieces of scrap metal in Sam's yard.

He became aware of the faint sound of yelling coming from inside Sam's house.

_They must be getting robbed! _He realized. Frantically he looked around the yard for something to use as a weapon against a possible murder/thief. He grabbed a rusted piece of metal, the first thing he saw, and opened the door.

Instead of finding a guy in a black ski mask he saw Sam on the floor using her backpack to shield herself from the dishes being thrown at her by her mother. They were so into their argument they hadn't even heard him open the door.

"Get OUT Samantha!! I told you, anyone who steals from me is NOT a part of this family!" her mother heaved a wine glass at Sam that shattered near her foot. Sam was about to yell back when…

"Stop it!" Freddie shouted. Both stopped yelling and turned to him in shock.

Since they were both distracted Freddie ran to Sam, avoiding the broken plates and glasses, and pulled her to her feet. Then he grabbed her backpack, and her hand, and yanked her out the door. She numbly followed him, just taking her backpack from him and slipping it on as they headed to the corner where the bus stop was.

A bus was just about to pull away when they got there. Thanking his lucky stars he stopped it from leaving, paid for both him and Sam, then found them a seat. He let her sit down first, so she could have the window seat.

"Thanks," she muttered sarcastically, yanking her hand away and taking a seat.

Gently he took her hand again. "I'm so sorry I made you go home, I had no idea."

"It's alright Fredward," Sam said quietly, "you DID save me, so I guess that counts for something too."

Freddie smiled to himself then pulled her in for a quick hug, which she allowed.

* * *

**You have NO idea how much I added to this one, it's crazy! Also, my recommended reading is the story called A Beautiful Mess by konfusion! It's in my favourites, check it out! =] **

**Please review, and tell me your favourite line! (In 6 minutes it'll be Valentine's Day my time, so Happy Valentine's Day readers!)**


	6. Seddie&Thackenzie?

**Hello again! Thanks for waiting for this chapter, I hope it was worth it! Favourite line as follows:**

**"Stop watching the Titanic and go that PearPod away from the rabid hamster!": 1**

**Eddie in Seddie part: 1**

**Freddie smiled to himself then pulled her in for a quick hug, which she allowed.: 1**

**"Are you saying I DON'T look shockingly hot right now?" Sam asked**  
**lowly: 1**

**Freddie saving Sam: 1**

**Beginning scene: 1**

**"Did you let her stand on the rails of a large ship and hold her there, allowing her the feel like she flying?": 1**

**Awesome quote : "But I guess those lame Creddie people can**  
**have fun until it's time for the awesomeness of Seddie!"-Gabsikle, mostly on iSYL! Sorry it took me so long to include that!**

**This chapter is for Gabsikle, and MistressOfCrazy. **

* * *

"Sam are you ready yet?" Freddie asked, knocking on his bedroom door, while checking his watch for the millionth time.

"Just wait! Hair like this requires a full 10 minutes to get under control!" Sam yelled back. She was lucky he loved her hair.

He never got why girls took so long to get dressed. Sure, Sam had to look good to make Mackenzie crazy, but he knew that even that wouldn't force Samantha Puckett into a dress, or make her wear pink.

Freddie looked at his watch again. Only 15 minutes till they were supposed to meet Mackenzie and Thomas at the theatre! Spencer, their mode of transportation, sighed deeply and looked over at Freddie.

"Why do girls take so long to get ready?" Spencer asked Freddie at the exact moment Freddie's door opened and Sam stepped out.

"That's why," Freddie whispered, staring at Sam.

She on a yellow strapless shirt that had large nay-blue buttons up the front. Her denim mini skirt was short, and light blue. Her leggings were dark blue with white paint splatters, on her feet were bright pink converse sneakers. All that looked amazing enough, but to top it off she had most of her hair pulled up, with a few curly, blonde pieces hanging lose, some just touching her bare shoulders. He recalled thinking Sam/Melanie/Whatever looked pretty with their hair in a ponytail, but this out trumped it by far. He'd never seen her look so elegant, but still Sam, at the same time.

"Wow," muttered Spencer under his breath.

Sam glared at the two males before her. "Are we going to get going, or just stand here and stare me all day?" she demanded.

Not waiting for her to get violent the boys jumped into action. All three of them were at the theatre within three minutes, normally a 10 minute drive.

"Thanks for the ride Spencer!" Sam called as Spencer drove off.

Freddie offered her his hand which she looked over carefully, then gently took. Like she had anything to worry about, he was the one touching HER hands.

"Ready for this Froggie?" Sam asked as they walked forward, her blue staring into his, waiting for him to tell her this would be easy.

Instead Freddie looked away from her eyes, stealing a glance at her shoes to remind himself that Sam was still Sam.

"Froggie, what's that all about?" he asked instead, because he was curious, and because he has NO idea if they could pull this off.

"I'm the princess, and you're my frog!" she smirked at him while steering them towards the concession.

As Sam snuck her way to front of the line, dragging him behind her, he recalled that the Princess and The Frog had a happy ending.

Ten minutes later they were searching for the other couple, which wasn't easy considering they were loaded down with food.

At least Freddie was. He was carrying his popcorn (Large), Sam's popcorn (Jumbo), his Sprite (Medium), Sam's Coke (Extra Large), her Skittles, M&M's, and Skor Bar. She was holding her sour gummy bears, and had the tickets in her pocket.

"Where'd you get the clothes?" asked Freddie from behind the popcorn, even though at the moment he couldn't see her or what she was wearing.

"Usually Saturday nights I go to these awesome parties on my end of town, and I have to look my best! I wear something like this because it gets so hot in there. You can really work up a sweat dirty dancing with three different guys at once!

Freddie ignored the last comment, and just murmured an "Uh-huh." Then peeked around the popcorn to look for the other couple. Anything to distract him from the thought of his girl, his FAKE girl that is, dirty dancing with three different guys at once.

"As my official fake boyfriend you'll have to come sometime," Sam ordered. Before Freddie could say anything both him and Sam spotted Mackenzie and Thomas (Thackenzie?) making out with a group of five-year-olds watching them with wide eyes.

'Mackenzie, Thomas, you're traumatizing little kids!" Sam shouted as she pushed her way through the crowd. Freddie followed the path Sam had left behind her carefully, knowing that if he dropped any of the food Sam wouldn't hesitate to beat him black and blue in public.

Mackenzie and Thomas shooed off the little kids who looked at them one last time before running off to the safety of their parents.

Freddie got to the rest of the group just in time to hear Thomas hit on his date.

"Looking good Sam," He winked at her while his eyes traveled up and down her body. At that moment Freddie wanted nothing more in the world than take the rock-hard Skor bar to Thomas' head.

"Thanks Tommy," Sam giggled in a voice that was so unlike Sam it made him want to scream. And hit "Tommy" in the balls with the Skittles. He'd never felt so violent before-too much time spent hanging around Sam.

"Yea, real nice shoes Sam," Mackenzie added in snootily, turning her nose up at Sam's sneakers.

Without saying a word Sam leaned over and gently kissed Freddie on the cheek. Mackenzie glared briefly at her before she whipped her head away. Thomas didn't notice anything because his eyes had worked their way up to Sam's chest, which proved to be very distracting.

"So anyways, what's the movie about?" Freddie asked, his voice squeaking a little at the end, thanks to Sam's kiss. Sam chuckled at him and tossed the last sour gummy bear in her mouth. She'd already finished the bag and the movie hadn't even started yet.

Thomas looked away from Sam, snapping out of his daydream. "It's the new one starring Zac Efron. It's all about this guy living this perfect, boring, bland life until he meets this pole dancer, played by Miley Cyrus. Then I guess they fall in love, cuz the title of the movie is Unlikely Love."

"Jank title," commented Sam, reaching for her M&M's.

"Jank, that's a great word," Thomas said admiringly, his eyes drifting back to her body.

"Eyes on your own date pal!" Freddie said jokingly, or at least he hoped it sounded like she was joking. Luckily everyone laughed, especially Sam. Mackenzie least of all

They all showed their tickets, went in to theatre 3, and found four seats in the middle. The previews had already started, which made Sam mad. She loved previews. He calmed her down with popcorn, while making sure she wasn't next to Thomas. They ended up sitting Thomas, Mackenzie, Sam, Freddie.

Only a few previews later Zac Efron's face filled the screen, his crystal blue looking dark and dull, his hair blowing in the wind. That was it, no more watching chick flicks with Carly and Sam. They were obviously messing him up.

"That boy is hotter than the desert!" Sam whispered to Mackenzie, gazing at Zac's flawless face.

"Totally!" Mackenzie whispered back, "His face is so perfect, and he has the cutest hair cut! Plus his beautiful blue eyes, I mean come on, they SPARKLE!"

"I'm more of a brown eye type myself," Sam said casually, flashing a brief grin at Freddie, causing his brown eyes to light up.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes at both of them, then sank lower in her seat, ignoring Sam.

* * *

Halfway through the movie Thomas wrapped his arm around Mackenzie, pulling her closer. Then he glanced at Freddie and snickered.

Freddie glared at him, the faked a yawn, and stretched, letting his arm come down on the back of Sam's seat, not quite touching her shoulders. Just after he did so Sam leaned back in her chair, only to bump into his arm.

"What the hell is your arm doing there?" hissed Sam, whipping her head to face him.

He started at her with big, panicked eyes. Suddenly it clicked in her head, she remembered. Her eyes opened wide too, before she regained her composure and snuggled up to him. He couldn't believe she'd forgotten they were fake dating, it'd been all he'd been able to think about it since they started.

Mackenzie looked at them suspiciously, but was distracted when Zac Efron started crying.

* * *

Freddie watched the screen skeptically as the characters argued back and forth. Zac Efron's character, Charlie had to pick between his unhealthy love for Miley's character, Makayla, and his high paying job. Freddie really hoped this was the end.

"It's me or your job!" Makayla screamed dramatically. She was wearing a tiny outfit, being the stereotypical stripper, and Thomas looked like he was going to pass out any second. And Freddie thought his hormones were outta wack.

"You can't make me pick!" Charlie shouted back, grabbing her by her thin, uncovered shoulders.

The two continued yelling back and forth. Freddie entertained himself by trying to figure out why Charlie even needed to pick in the first place, and where Makayla got a skirt that she couldn't sit down in.

Finally Charlie (Zac Efron) picked his job and tossed Makayla out on the streets without any food or money.

Mackenzie stared up at the screen in shock before bursting into tears.

"That wasn't a happy ending!" she sobbed into Thomas' shirt. He tried to comfort her but it mostly looked like he more concerned about his shirt.

"See don't you wish that was you?" Sam whispered to him dryly.

He grinned at her, and snatched an M&M from her hand.

Five minutes later Sam had him pinned, Thomas was taking pictures and probably a video with his cell, while the rest of the movie theatre laughed at him. Mackenzie had stomped off after Thomas had gotten distracted, and had probably left already.

_That's my princess_ he thought to himself as Sam did a victory dance on his back.

That was going to hurt tomorrow.

* * *

**Like the end? Maybe so? Tell me your favourite part/line in your review! Thanks so much to everyone who does, it's great!**


	7. I See SAW Hobos

**Hiya! BTW: Random, mildly creepy fact about this chapter? I gave it this title almost a month ago, but today I found this: "See SAW II in Sixty II" on one of the Saw movie pages. Strangeeeeeeeeee :P **

**FAvourite LInes/PArts:**

**Miley Cyrus playing a pole dancer: 1**

**"What the hell is your arm doing there?": 2 (Tied for the win!)**

**"Hair like this takes a full 10 mintutes to get under control!" 1**

**"That's not a happy ending!": 1**

**Mackenzie and Thomas (Thackenzie?) making out with a group of five-year-olds**  
**watching them with wide eyes.**  
**'Mackenzie, Thomas, you're traumatizing little kids!" Sam shouted.: 1**

**"I'm the princess, and you're my frog!": 1**

**"I'm more of a brown eye type myself," Sam said casually, flashing a brief**  
**grin at Freddie, causing his brown eyes to light up.: 2 (Tied for the win!) **

**_That's my princess_ he thought to himself as she did a victory dance on his back.**

**That was going to hurt tomorrow.: 1**

**This chapter is dedicated to my mom, who bought me the socks that inspired the name myjumpingsocks, and all the police out there, who are not lame ducks. =] **

* * *

Freddie watched in amazement as Sam chucked her half-finished bag of popcorn at a hobo who sat huddled up against a wall. After she'd publicly humiliated him in the movie theatre they'd got a call from Spencer saying he couldn't pick them up. He'd been on his way when he hit someone's pet hedgehog, Zindle. Turns out Zindle had a really hot owner who liked to take her hedgehog for walks. The only reason Sam stopped dancing on Freddie was because Spencer called her to say they could take the bus.

Unfortunately they missed it because Sam stopped to buy another pack of skittles, and a Twix. After much convincing Freddie agreed to walk, only because they were out of options.

Freddie was still shocked that Sam had given away food when the hobo called out "Thanks Sammy!" with a toothy, cheery grin.

"Anytime Mike," Sam called casually back.

"Did you really just give away food?" asked Freddie, kicking a rock in front of them.

"He's my hobo buddy. I give him food, he gives me advice," she shrugged, not meeting Freddie's eyes while she kicked the rock back.

"Good advice," a deep, raspy voice suddenly whispered in their ears, causing Freddie to jump in a half circle coming to face Mike. Sam smirked at Freddie then turned to face Mike too.

"Mike, you can't follow us home," Sam pointed out calmly as Mike started to walk in between them, kicking the rock in front of all three of them. Freddie crept his way to edge of the sidewalk, trying to stay away from the hobo as much as possible while still staying on the sidewalk.

"Is this the boy?" Mike asked, ignoring Sam's statement.

"Yep, this is my fake boyfriend Freddorito Benson!"

"What's with the Freddorito thing?" Freddie whined as Mike eyed him over.

"I like it better than your real name Fredward."

"You kids are adorable! You remind me of that couple on TV Mandy likes so much," Mike smiled at Freddie, who weakly grinned back.

"I thought hobos couldn't afford cable?" Freddie asked

"Ahh, Mandy isn't a hobo, she's my granddaughter. Sweetest thing, I only see her now and then." Mike's cheerful smile disappeared and he glanced over at Sam looking heartbroken.

_Something is definitely up_ Freddie realized. _What though? _

"Wait, Mike, are you saying that this nub and me are like Chad and Sonny?" Sam asked panicked. Mike's smile returned to his face at Sam's alarm.

"Yes! That's them. From that show, Sonny has a chance or something."

"No! We're not like them! They're in love for real!" Sam blushed a little as saying that, "Plus Sonny is too much of a wimp to take down pretty boy."

"Sure Sammy, sure. Anyhow I was thinking that you should take _your_ pretty boy here to one of your crazy parties you always go to! That is, if he could handle it," Mike smirked a very Sam-like smirk that ticked Freddie off. He was even getting put down by hobos now!

"Don't worry Mike, I will," Sam promised, smirked an identical smile at Freddie.

"You crazy kids go along now, not all hobos are nice hobos," Mike warned with a straight face as he turned around, clutching his bag of popcorn.

"See you later Mike!" Sam called. Mike held up the popcorn bag and waved it in the air as a response.

Grinning Sam started walking faster again, pulling a very weirded out Freddie behind her. A few blocks later she suddenly stopped completely in front of a small, metal, forgotten playground.

"See saws! Come on Freddie!" Sam commanded, giving him a small push forward in front of her.

"Fine, but only for a couple of minutes. This is Seattle, and like Mike said, all hobos aren't nice hobos. Not exactly safe," he pointed out as he sat down on the blue-ish green see saw.

"You worry too much. And use too much hair gel," Sam said as she pulled herself up onto the other end of the see saw.

"I do not!" he protested, pushing up as soon as she got up on the seat.

"Yes you do." Down went Freddie.

"I don't use hairgel." Up.

"Oh right, your mommy fluffs it for you." Down.

"So?!" Up.

"That makes you a wuss," Down, "Fred-wuss!" Up went Fred-wuss.

Sam pushed herself up and Freddie landed firmly with his feet on the ground. Slowly he let himself sink all the way to the ground, enjoying the fact that he was heavier (and stronger) that her. She glared at him and he quickly let her back down. Once again the moment her feet touched the ground she pushed Freddie back to the ground where he once again sank completely to the cold, hard dirt, and this time stayed there. He held her there, enjoying the annoyed look on her face.

"Let me down you pack of nubs," Sam ordered.

"Nope," he grinned smugly. It felt so good to be in control, no wonder she treated him like a slave.

"You'll regret this."

"Really? I doubt it."

Sam raised an eyebrow at his confidence, then pulled her left leg over the seat, and jumped down. Slowly she walked over to where Freddie sat and leaned over.

"Run," she whispered, making her voice sound faint and creepy.

He took one look at her, and ran.

* * *

Freddie flopped onto their-HIS- couch, and watched Sam put the second Saw Movie in the DVD player and hit play.

After chasing each other home in what felt like a warped game of tag he'd dug out his secret chocolate stash from inside his pocket and bribed Sam to stop chasing him. They hadn't really talked about it, but he knew the whole thing with her mom was still bothering her. Normally he'd have to give her his whole stash, rather than just one piece.

She hadn't brought pajamas so once again she was in his sweatpants, and different one of his non-striped shirts. It was still sort of hot. But only a little. He sucked hard on his smoothie, trying not to concentrate on Sam, who'd made them stop for smoothies. T-bone had been working and congratulated Freddie on "taking a walk on the pickle side of town". Whatever THAT meant. T-bone also said that they'd waited long enough to get together. Sam had came so close to telling him that Freddie had just paid for the smoothies and dragged her out the door.

She lazily walked back to the couch and limply landed right next to him. After taking a sip of her smoothie she picked up his laptop and logged into her e-mail account.

"What you're too much of a nub to watch?" Freddie teased.

"Excuse me loser, you're the nub. I was just checking my e-mail to see if there's a party going down soon."

"And?"

"There's one later in the week, kicking off at about 10."

"Till?"

"They don't have a time for your mommy to come pick you up. They end when they end. Or when the Police show up. Those lame ducks don't know how to have fun."

Before Freddie could ask why Police were lame ducks the movie started. It began with a guy, Michael, waking up to find a horrible spiky on either side of his head, that was worn around his neck. The Jigsaw guy came onto a TV and hinted that the key to unlock it was behind Michael's eye .Michael had to cut through his eye to save his own life. Not to mention, he only had a minute to do so.

It started flashing between Michael, who was too afraid to cut his eye, and the clock, where time was quickly running out. After he chickening out again and again Michael reverted to screaming for help, which Freddie could tell was totally pointless. Why were people in horror movies always so dumb? After more back and forth between the clock and the now helpless Michael the Venus Fly Trap-like thing on his head suddenly snapped shut. Michael fell over and blood started to drip out of the metal thing on his head. Sam giggled in delight, Freddie hide his eyes.

It only got worse from there, a house full of lethal gas, a stack of needles, a glass box full of razor blades, and other horrors. Freddie screamed and hid while Sam laughed and cheered. She tried to take a video of him freaking out several times with his camera, but managed to stop her.

It came down to the final scene. One guy, named Matthew woke up in a bathroom, finding himself chained to something. Sam, who wasn't cheering anymore, whispered it was the same bathroom from the first movie. Matthew found a tape explaining that Amanda, another main character, was now John's protégé. She suddenly appeared in the doorway to the bathroom. Freddie had his arms around Sam as if to reassure her him or Carly would never pull something like that. At the exact same time Freddie heard a noise outside his unlocked front door. Both him and Sam slowly turned their heads to the door. He held on to her tighter, and for once she didn't protest.

The door flung open to reveal a figure in black standing in his doorway.

* * *

**oooo! Cliffy. I luv em. :P Naturally this means I will try to update soon as long as you guys are reading, reviewing, telling me your favourite line and not eating kitties! **

**Quick Note: I hope the mentions of the Saw movie(s) were ok. I have never seen one. To write thoose parts I watched the opening scene of Saw II and googled it. For all thoose Saw movie fans out there, I hope it didn't dissapoint. **


	8. Oh & Shit

**Hello there! I'm now going to try update quicker, and sorry for the time in between chapters. Thanks to Tech-Man for betaing, and to Ever heard of a Dictionary for suggesting I get a beta! Here are the favourite lines:**

**"I thought hobos couldn't afford cable?": 1 (My fav!)**

**"You crazy kids go along now, not all hobos are nice hobos,": 3 (Winner!)**

**"He's my hobo buddy. I give him food, he gives me advice,": 1**

**She hadn't brought pajamas so once again she was in his sweatpants, and different one of his non-striped shirts. It was still sort of hot.: 1**

**He held on to her tighter; 1**

**Freddie flopped onto their-HIS- couch: 1**

**Is this the boy?" Mike asked, **  
**"Yep, this is my fake boyfriend Freddorito Benson!": 1**

**"They don't have a time for your mommy to come pick you**  
**up. They end when they end. Or when the Police show up. Those lame ducks don't**  
**know how to have fun.": 1**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Freddie and Sam as they clung onto each other for dear life. He could feel Sam's nails actually breaking the skin on his arm, but he was more concerned about the figure in his doorway that would hurt her.

The figure in the doorway screamed, causing Sam to tackle Freddie to the ground; wrapping her arms securely around him. He couldn't tell if she was squeezing him, because she was scared, or trying to protect him. Freddie closed his eyes and held on to Sam tighter, wishing it wasn't the last time he'd see her face before the killer got them both.

"Fredward Benson!"

The killer knew his name!? Freddie opened his eyes just in time to see the lights turn on. Sam still had hers closed, her face buried in his chest as her nails continued to dig into his skin.

"Samantha Puckett, what are you doing here, and why are you laying on my boy like that," the voice screeched.

The killer knew Sam's name too, and seemed possessive of Freddie! Freddie blinked a few times and quickly realized three things. First, the "killer" was his mother. Second, his mother wasn't actually going to kill them. At least until she found out Sam was sleeping over, and they had been watching Saw. Then, she was going to kill them. Finally, Sam still had her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck, and was pressed up against him in such a way that allowed him to feel her heartbeat thumping away. Freddie had his arms securely wrapped around her, practically locking her in place on his chest.

"You better tell me what is going on here," his mother demanded as Sam pushed herself off Freddie and stood up.

"We were watching a movie," suggested Sam as Freddie pulled himself up using the coffee table for support.

"OUT," screeched Mrs. Benson.

Freddie immediately spun around to face his mother; preparing to fight on Sam's behalf.

"It's ok Freddinkles, I'll just ask Spencer to let me crash there, no biggie," Sam whispered in his ear.

Giving him no time to protest, she slid by his mother, grabbed her backpack, and disappeared out the door. His mother glared at her the entire time, making Freddie want to yell at her.

Someone on the screen screamed cueing the credits. His mother echoed the scream; making Freddie wince at the sounds.

"That is it Freddie! You are grounded for the rest of the summer! To your room young man, NOW," his mother yelled. She grabbed him by the collar, and hauled him off to his own private prison for the rest of his holiday.

She slammed his door shut, and he could hear her still muttering to herself; generally freaking out. Luckily, she had forgotten all about his phone. Soon, Freddie heard her voice drifting off toward the living room. Pulling out his cell he began texting Sam.

_Where r u? _

While he waited he turned his cell to vibrate and listened to the sounds of his mother cleaning up the mess they had left in the living room. He even heard her crushing the Saw movie with a mallet. Hopefully, Sam wouldn't hold that against him. Finally he received her reply.

Not across th hal but dont wrry

_Then where r u Sam?! _

Four and a half minutes ticked by slowly with still no response from Sam. Freddie listened for sounds from his mother (none), before he flipped open his phone and called her. The ringing seemed endless before her voicemail finally picked up, "To all the nubs out there, my wedgie schedule will pick up when school starts again. Till then, just keep being a dork."

He rolled his eyes, but left her a message ordering her to call him back. No one ordered Sam around, but this was an emergency! He tried texting her again.

_Sam tell me where u r! Are u someplace safe? _

Once again, he was left waiting for a response from Sam. This time he pulled open the drawer to his nightstand and pulled out a picture frame that he had hidden there when he started dating Mackenzie. He set the frame back in its rightful place where it belonged.

As he brushed some dust from the frame his cell phone started vibrating; signaling an incoming text. He snatched it up from the bed and flipped it open only to find:

Nvm benson!

That could mean she was in a bad place, and she just didn't want him to find out. Frantically, her scrolled through all of the apps that he had downloaded from PearTunes until he found the one where he could track Sam, using her cell's GPS system.

Freddie groaned in frustration, as the little cookie slowly grew larger, illustrating the loading process of the application. The cookie finally encompassed the entire screen and the app flashed into existence. Freddie typed in Sam's number, a number he had long ago memorized, then clicked Search. It wouldn't work if Sam turned her phone off, but she usually forgot. Plus she had no idea that he had this app. It took a few seconds before a red pin landed in the middle of the junkyard; Sam's location.

The answer clicked in Freddie's mind almost instantly. Mike probably had a tent or some other form of shelter there. His girlfriend, even if it was supposed to be fake, was with a bunch of hobos.

'Not all hobos are nice hobos.' Mikes words rang through his head like the clanging of church bells.

Freddie reached under his pillow; hoping that Mike was smart enough to keep Sam away from the bad hobos. His fingers wrapped around the secret key to the front door; one his mother had NO idea about. Freddie was going to rescue his girl from the hobos, but before he left his room he sent Spencer a quick message asking him for his help.

Cautiously, he crept to his door and cracked it open the tiniest amount. The entire house was spotless, and he could faintly hear his mother snoring quietly from her room. His mother had arrived close to midnight, which meant she'd probably been driving since 6 o' clock that evening. She always drove during the night. She said it had something to do with how the sun in her eyes could cause a wreck.

Silently, Freddie pushed his door open and carefully walked toward the living room. He managed to tiptoe between the coffee table and the couch and make it to the front door without making a sound. Once there he quietly pulled on his shoes and a sweater; grabbing his warmest jacket for Sam.

His crazy mother had installed a lock on the inside of their door in an effort to keep Freddie away from: "That terrible Carly who made you run in front of a taco truck." Freddie, had managed tracked down the key that she hid in with the diet tofu, and convinced Spencer to make him a copy with no questions asked. He had never had the opportunity to use it until now. The main reason being that he had stopped crushing on Carly.

Slowly, carefully, Freddie inserted the key into the lock, and turned it until he heard the soft satisfying click. Gently, he pushed the door open and removed the key. Freddie pulled the door closed with as much stealth as possible, and walked backwards into the hallway.

'Wow! I'm cool enough to be an invisible ninja like Sam,' Freddie thought proudly to himself. Of course, at that moment he bumped directly into a sleepy and slightly confused Spencer.

"Where we going Freddie," Spencer asked leaning on the 15 year olds head to keep himself upright.

"To the junkyard, I need you to drive me," Freddie explained, pushing Spencer off his head and standing him up straight.

"Sure Freddie-O, but why are we going to the junkyard? Are you becoming a night owl artist? Where's Sam," Spencer rapid fired the questions, before he peered sleepily around Freddie looking for Sam; who was obviously not there.

"She's the reason that we're going! I'll explain on the way, but we need to go now," Freddie said attempting to push Spencer toward the elevator.

"Fine let's go get your girly friend," Spencer yawned, walking in front of Freddie.

"She's not my girly friend Spencer!"

* * *

As always please include your favourite line in your review! (Haha, for once I didn't sound like a review whore [=)


	9. Not Exactly Sleeping With The Fishes

**hey guys! Thanks to everyone who is still reading, and thanks for waiting a bit. Another thanks to my awesome beta Tech-Man, he's the one who made this chapter sound so smart, and found the right words!**

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what, I don't own iCarly, or hobos. **

* * *

Ten minutes later Freddie and Spencer swerved into the junkyard nearly hitting a sleeping hobo in the process.

"Hobo alert!" screamed a now wide-awake Spencer. He had three cups of coffee in his system after Freddie let him stop, all because Spencer had nearly fallen asleep at the wheel.

"Stop! Stop, we'll go on foot from here. We don't need you hitting any of the hobos," Freddie lectured as Spencer screeched the car to a sudden stop.

"Where do you think Sam is," Spencer asked wide-eyed as he bounced lightly in his seat from the excessive caffeine. The junkyard was huge. There were circles of hobo's around burning barrels, and groups of them were sleeping in old rusted cars.

Freddie didn't answer. His attention was locked on a sleeping blonde curled up in a ratty old lawn chair. Without a single word he grabbed his extra jacket from the seat. Opening the door he climbed out shutting it quietly behind him, before he purposely moved toward the slumbering Sam.

Sleeping soundly, there she was. Sam was curled up into a ball, her chair sitting right next to Mike's. Her hair spilled over her face, hiding what Freddie guessed was probably a peaceful expression. She, Mike, and four others were all positioned in a circle around a burning barrel trying to keep warm. As Freddie moved a little closer he noticed that Mike's only jacket was wrapped around Sam. Hearing Freddie's approaching footsteps Mike looked up smiling knowingly at the teen.

Freddie continued moving forward, and could hear Spencer following not too far behind. He walked around the circle of chairs until he was behind Sam's chairs.

"I knew you would show up," Mike whispered wisely, "You're a good boy. Good enough to be her real boyfriend."

Spencer nodded expertly, "I think Freddie here secretly has the hots for Sam."

"Spencer!" Freddie protested, blushing more than the average person would or should have.

Spencer shrugged, his eyes moving over the different stacks of junk. Without warning he took off his eyes transfixed on an old rusty sink in the distance. Freddie didn't even bother to chase after him. He would go after him after he woke Sam up.

Mike chuckled at Spencer actions before turning and removing his coat from Sam's shoulder's. The cold air caused her to shiver in the chair.

"Thanks for giving her your jacket," Freddie murmured quietly, "You must be freezing without it."

"After you've been through what I've been through, and lost everything, the cold doesn't matter so much anymore," Mike said sadly, glancing over at Sam, with a look that once again made Freddie feel like he was missing something very important about the relationship. "You take Sam home now, this is no place for a young lady," Mike ordered all the while smiling at Sam.

Freddie raised an eyebrow at Mike's use of the word "lady", but went around to the front of Sam's chair and gently pulled her to her feet. The movement seemed to wake her up as her eyes fluttered open.

"Freddorrito," she whispered, leaning heavily on him.

"It's me, Freddie, and well Spencer is here too. We're here to take you home," he informed her while trying to put his jacket on her and keep her standing at the same time. Freddie made eye contact with Mike as he watched the exchange with thoughtful eyes. Unable to fully comprehend the look he was receiving he moved his head looking over Sam's shoulder where he could make out Spencer talking animatedly to a female hobo.

"Home…"Sam quietly murmured, "We're going back to your apartment? Sweet, we can watch another Saw movie…" her voice trailed off as she slumped against Freddie.

Freddie looked down at her peaceful expression and felt a lump form in his throat. "Home" to her was his place. Granted, she was half asleep and didn't completely understand what she was saying, but still, that was something he never expected to hear from Sam Puckett. His place was probably the only place she felt truly safe, and happy; other than Carly's of course.

"Sam, if I took you home, especially to watch Saw, my mother would kill me, and then she would kill you," he told her gently. She sighed in annoyance at his response and opened her eyes again.

"Grow some balls Fredweird," she muttered. Behind her, Mike started snickering to himself as he watched the exchange unfold.

"Excuse me, but who is the one who ventured into a scary junkyard to rescue an ungrateful blonde," Freddie shot back at her, ignoring Mike.

"I'm the one who was sleeping in the junkyard," she reminded him. Freddie rolled his eyes, and looked over her shoulder for Spencer.

"That makes you more crazy than brave," he pointed out. "No offense Mike," Freddie quickly added. Mike just nodded at him; all the while trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Whatever! It'd still be awesome if I could go home," Sam whispered sadly, as she put her arms around his neck, and snuggled closer to Freddie. He managed to resist the urge to wrap his arms around her waist and pull that much closer. Making it increasingly more difficult for him to convince himself that he did not have feelings for the blonde demon in his arms and that everything he was feeling was a result of his teenage hormones running wild.

"Whatever you say Benson," she whispered softly into his ear. He heard Mike chuckle in the background, but that all seemed very far away. Right now all he could think about was Sam, and her warm breath on his neck.

Casually, Sam tucked her head into Freddie's shoulder. He could literally feel his control slipping through his fingers. He wanted nothing more than the tilt her head up and press his lips firmly against her lips till both became dizzy from lack of oxygen. "Stupid, stupid hormones," He forcefully reminded himself. Fortunately, or unfortunately, for him Spencer came running over with a sink and half of a computer monitor in his arms.

"Time to go love birds!" he announced coming to a stop in front of them.

"If I had the energy I would so slug you right now," Sam muttered, pushing herself off Freddie and staggering towards Spencer.

Without a word Freddie picked her up and heaved her onto his back. Instinctively, she clung to him still dazed. Freddie smiled at her being close once again, even if she seemed pretty cheesed off at the moment.

"What the hell Freddork?" Sam whined. Yep, she was definitely still cheesed off.

"Shut up, and go back to sleep," he ordered.

"Finally, you grow enough balls to tell me to shut up," she said with a yawn, "Too bad I'll have to kill you in the morning."

"You like him too much," Spencer teased. Mike nodded silently in agreement, causing both teens to blush a deep red.

"Whatever," Sam muttered, borrowing her head in Freddie's back.

"You all should get going now, it only gets colder," Mike said softly.

"Thanks again Mike," Freddie whispered so that Sam couldn't hear.

"BYE MIKE! BYE SUSAN!" Spencer screamed as the group made their way back to the car..

Mike and a lady hobo waved to Spencer, who tried to wave back and nearly dropped his sink as a result. Both Mike and the lady started laughing at him, which just made Spencer's smile grow bigger.

"Who's Susan," Freddie asked. Gently, he opened the door before trying to slide Sam in. She flopped into the car barely awake and not even noticing the weird angle of her neck in relation to the seat.

"Susan is a really nice lady who likes beer and cats! She is the one who helped me find my sink!" Spencer said enthusiastically.

"I see," Freddie mumbled as he helped Sam into the back seat. Once she was completely in the car Freddie slid in next to her.

"Why'd you sell your motorcycle and get a car anyway?" Freddie asked as he attempted to buckle both his and San's seatbelts.

"Well on my motorcycle, I never had any room to put all the stuff I get from the junkyard. Plus, my motorcycle attracted too many bad boys that were interested in my baby sister," Spencer finished.

Freddie nodded, remembering Griffin. That was at the same time Sam had managed to convince him to create a website for her. WThat was a complete disaster.

"That couldn't have been enough money, this car is brand new," Freddie pointed out.

"I sold a foam hat I made too," Spencer answered over his shoulder as he pulled out of the junkyard.

"That must have been one expensive hat," Freddie commented.

"It was the sweetest foam hat I ever made."

Sam groaned and fell over onto Freddie's shoulder. With extra care, Freddie tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears that had fallen in front of her eyes. Freddie smiled at her peaceful expression; one that would hopefully last through the night.

Spencer raised an eyebrow at Freddie."So what's up with you and _Samantha_?" he asked, putting extra emphasis on her full name.

"She's my fake girlfriend," Freddie explained casually, keeping his cool.

"Why?"

"To make Mackenzie jealous."

"Right, she was the one who dumped you."

"No need to bring it up," Freddie harshly responded.

"But you don't care anymore," Spencer pointed out wisely as he carefully pulled the car onto the interstate.

"Huh?"

"You don't care that Mackenzie dumped you, because now you like Sam! You won't tell her though, because you think she won't feel the same way about you. Then she won't even be your fake girlfriend!" Spencer briefly looked back at Freddie and grinned, daring him to prove him wrong.

"Come on Spencer, you know I don't feel that way about Sam!"

"Really, then how come whenever she gets close you practically pass out?"

"It's just hormones!" Freddie defended.

"Sure, and at the movie theater; did Thomas check Sam out?"

"Yea…," Freddie stiffened at the memory of that evening.

"Did you feel mad? Upset? Jealous?" quizzed Spencer in rapid fire succession.

"Isn't bunnyhug a weird word? I mean, it's not like you're getting a hug from a bunny. People from Canada are the strangest," Freddie rambled off mentioning the Canadian slang word for hoodie.

"You were jealous, weren't you?"

Freddie sighed. Obviously his plan to distract Spencer had completely failed. He glanced out the window and noticed that they were nearly at Bushwell Plaza. Thanks to the coffee Spencer had consumed, the car ride was almost half of its normal length.

"Home; sweet home," Freddie sang, before unbuckling both of their seatbelts. Spencer gave up on getting a confession from Freddie and turned off the car's ignition.

"I thought you said we weren't going home?" Sam asked, still half asleep.

"We're not. You're going home with Spencer." Freddie told her, helping her out of the car.

"Why can't I go home?" Sam growled angrily, seeming to forget their conversation in the junkyard.

"My crazy mother," was Freddie's simple answer.

"I hate your mom."

"I know."

* * *

**Soo please review, and in it tell me your favourite line! Well you're at it, YouTube Panic At The Disco, cuz they are just amazing. **


	10. Plastic Tubes Ugly Shoes and a Red Flame

Tech-man thank you, you did an amazing job editing this, once again finding the right words when I could not, and leaving other parts untouched! You are awesome! And too all my reviewers, _**thank you!**_ I left a note for all of you on my profile! I'm also on wordpress now, under this same name!

* * *

To whoever is reading: Please review, but thanks for reading! :)

* * *

"Freddie, I need to speak with Spencer about his lack of babysitting skills, and his inability to control you. Unfortunately, since I can no longer trust you to remain here by yourself; you will have to accompany me to his apartment," Marissa informed him as she finished polishing his shoes.

"Ok," Freddie quickly agreed. Going over to Spencer's apartment meant that he'd get to see Sam. She had been staying over there ever since the night he and Spencer had "rescued" her from the junkyard. It drove him absolutely crazy that he was literally right across the hall from her, but couldn't see her. His mother had grounded him for the remainder of the summer, and it was going to prove to be an extremely long summer without Sam. Strangely enough, he could never remember feeling this annoyed when he was grounded and it was_ Carly_ he was unable to see. Perhaps, over the summer they really had become a great deal closer than he had ever realized.

Freddie slipped on his ugly new shoes, and waited patiently for his mother to unlock the door. As she mother fumbled with the key he remembered that Sam had actually thanked him for getting her out of the junkyard. Of course she only did that after he had begged for nearly 20 minutes. Besides, Sam had mentioned the latest gossip in her texts. That being that, Mackenzie and Thomas were on the rocks all because Thomas liked Sam, and Mackenzie missed Freddie.

Freddie didn't even care that Mackenzie missed him; even if that had been the entire point of this whole charade. He was too busy being upset that Thomas liked Sam! Sam didn't need someone like Thomas to lead her on and break her heart. She needed a good, smart, supportive guy who could handle her; one that would let her be in charge, but stop her from doing something extremely stupid. Of course he would have to know how to have fun, and go along with her crazy schemes. He should know what kind of bacon changed you, (Bolivian) and understand that no matter what was going on at her home; she would only talk about it when she was good and ready. Sam needed someone who would take care or her, but could without her knowing it. Most importantly he would have to love her _forever_, because a girl like Sam, someone who was moody, dangerous, exciting, funny, insane, loud, and beautiful all at the same time, should never end up with a broken heart.

Of course Sam wouldn't and didn't know any better, he mused as his mother unlocked the lock to their apartment. She wanted someone who was dangerous, exciting, and "hot as bacon". A "bad boy", the total opposite of what she needed, and what Freddie thought she secretly might like. He absentmindedly wondered how many jerks she'd go through before realizing she could get a nice, decent guy that she deserved. His mother knocked sharply three times exactly, bringing Freddie out of his head and back to reality where he would be able to see Sam. His mother always knocked exactly three times. In her mind that was the perfect number. It let someone know they had guests, but it was not enough to be considered rude. At least that's what she thought. Of course his mother thought a lot of really stupid things; like thinking Sam were a bad person.

His mother opened the door and quickly walked in, only to suddenly stop short. Freddie had been right behind her and bumped into her as a result of her sudden action; causing him to stumble backward into the door they had just exited. He slowly peered around his mother wondering why she had stopped so suddenly.

Replacing the normal setup of couch and TV sat an elaborate series of colorful plastic tubes. They were reminiscent of those you would find in the play area of McDonald's or Burger King. Faintly, he could hear Spencer and Sam laughing from somewhere inside the structure that went all the way from the floor to the roof, and even extended as far as the kitchen.

"Spencer?" called his mom looking fairly distressed.

In a flash Spencer was tumbling out from a bright orange slide-shaped tube with Sam right behind him, both of them landing just to the left of Freddie and his mom.

"Freddoritto!" Sam grinned and hopped to her feet; while Spencer tried touse the edge of a purple tube to help him stand up.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Spencer asked as he yanked himself up, and leaned onto his latest masterpiece.

"That is not why I'm here. Is there someplace that we can sit?" his mother asked briskly, ignoring both Sam and the sculpture/invention/playground.

"Sure we'll have to sit in the kitchen, Sam and me moved the couch into my room."

"Sam and I," his mother corrected following Spencer into the dining room.

"You and Sam what?" he asked blankly.

Freddie watched as his mom sat down at the half of the kitchen table that wasn't being covered by a gigantic plastic tube, before glaring at Spencer until he sat on the floor.

"So how's my fake girlfriend?" Freddie asked quietly as they walked to the edge of the living room.

Ignoring his question, Sam pulled herself up onto a bight blue tube that made a 90-degree angle by the hallway toward Spencer's room. Strangely, she kept her eyes trained on his shoes the entire time.

"Your shoes look like my grandpa threw up on them."

"Your butt's still shaped like a ham," Freddie shot back grinning.

"And you're still wearing loser shoes."

"Some things never change."

"Like how ugly your face is."

"Sam."

She raised her eyebrows at him and shrugged. For half a second Freddie felt sorry for her future boyfriend. Not everyone was as used to Sam's teasing and insults as he was. Secretly, he sometimes even liked it, and he was sure that he was the only guy on the planet who ever would.

"Come on, I have something to show you," she whispered quietly, changing the subject. Slowly she slid off the blue tube and crawled into a lime green one, motioning for Freddie to do the same.

They crawled around inside the small space until Sam stopped as sharply as his mother had minutes ago. Freddie narrowly avoided running into her denim-covered butt, something that would have cost him at the very least his arm if he hadn't stopped in time.

Sam shifted around till she was kneeling and started to pull at a thin line in the yellow tube. Freddie watched with eager anticipation as she revealed a hidden secret compartment. He peeked inside, noticing that the only things inside were a couple pieces of paper with Sam's messy writing on them and his pen that wrote in 5 different colors.

"Hey, that's my pen."

"Part of the deal, I get the pen."

"I didn't give it too you!"

"I went through your room once, while you were sleeping."

"Saaaammm," he whined.

"Why do you have that picture of us, where I'm laughing at you?" she suddenly asked turning her head away as she asked.

Freddie felt his heart stop. The picture had just been returned to its proper place in his room. It had been taken by Carly of them. It had taken place just after the horrible window-washer incident. The next day Carly had brought her camera to school in order to get some pictures of the reunited iCarly gang. It had taken all day and a great deal of forcing and bribing on Carly's part to get Sam into the same picture as him.

Carly had taken the picture right after Sam had stomped on his foot. The final product was a pretty funny picture, where he was holding his foot in pain and Sam had her head thrown backing laughing. She looked really nice in the picture too. The sunlight caught her hair making seem like pure spun gold. The blue sky behind her matched her bunny hug (hoodie). After that picture had been taken Freddie had permanently changed his favorite color to blue.

Of course Sam had found it weird that he had that picture! She probably didn't even remember it being taken. Let alone why he had framed it. Not to mention the fact that he had always kept it close to him, even when he had been dating Mackenzie.

He desperately racked his brain for any excuse that she would believe. Why couldn't he lie like she could! There was absolutely no way her could tell her that every time he looked at the picture it made him smile or how it showed her in one of her true moments of happiness. That sights like that should be treasured forever.

Luckily for Freddie, as if someone was looking out for him, Spencer's voice drifted through the plastic walls of the tube distracting Sam. She crawled up toward the small bubble window to get a better look with Freddie following closely behind.

"Look at this Mrs. Benson! I have this giant balloon. See?" Spencer exclaimed as he held up a large blue balloon that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Then I take this balloon and rub it on someone's hair…let's try yours!" Before she could protest Spencer rubbed the balloon all over Mrs. Benson's hair, while her mouth formed a perfect "O" with her hair sticking up in different directions chaotically.

"Lastly, I stick it to the play-tube-crawl thing," Spencer pulled the balloon off her head and stuck it to a tube that went in front of the elevator, not far from where Freddie and Sam where.

Immediately it burst into flames.

"Oh shit!" Sam choked out, already coughing at the smoke. Sam took a turn just down from the current position. She ended up sliding down a purple slide, yanking Freddie down by his shirt. A very good thing since he was sort of in shock, and just numbly fell down the slide landing directly on top of her.

Freddie shook his head trying to understand what was going on while his mother screamed. The sound of Spencer dosing the fire with the fire extinguisher could be heard throughout the room.

"Ouch," Sam muttered from directly underneath Freddie's body.

"Oops, sorry," Freddie hopped up, holding out his hand to Sam. Surprisingly, she took it, and he pulled her up.

"Fire's out!" Spencer announced as he came around the corner of the tubes completely oblivious to the fact that both teens had been inside his creation when it caught on fire. Freddie realized he still had his hand wrapped tightly around Sam's, their fingers intertwined. He had also pulled her close to his side in the rush of things. He quickly dropped her hand, and took a step back before his mother came around the corner and spotted them.

"Spencer, we are finishing this discussion!" Mrs. Benson commanded, before she dragged Spencer into the dining room. Still completely unaware her little boy had almost burned to death.

"So, are you coming to the party?" Sam asked, already over the fact that Spencer had managed to once again catch something else on fire.

Freddie hesitated. Bad things could happen at a party like that. Plus, there would be beer, dirty dancing, and total make out sessions. Not really his scene.

"I think that I'll pass. Thanks."

"You're so lame Frednubs. I guess I'll just chill with Thomas or someone…."

Freddie stiffened at the name, and continued to glare at his old man shoes in frustration.

"Freddie it is time to go!" His mother announced, walking past the burnt play structure to where he and Sam now stood. Apparently, she'd given up lecturing Spencer for the time being.

"Yes mother," he muttered as he turned to follow her, who was already out the door and opening theirs. Just as he was about to walk out the door Sam grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Here, just in case you change your mind." Sam whispered, slipping a piece of paper into his pocket.

He turned quickly and followed his mom into their apartment, like the good little boy he was.

* * *

So feel free to tell me what you thought, including your favourite line!


	11. Gonna Party in the USA?

**Sorry it took me so long! My beta sent it to me days ago, but I just checked my inbox now! If you don't remember, in the last chapter there was a colourful collection of tubes, and a small fire. Enjoy!**

*****A very special thanks goes to Tech-Man for generally being awesome and for being my beta*****

* * *

Freddie unfolded the scrap of paper that Sam had given him for the millionth time. It was funny, in kind of a sick way, how obsessed he was becoming with that stupid little piece of paper. He had been folding/unfolding and staring at since he'd been banished to his room. The piece of paper was important, because right now it was mocking him. Mocking him for staying in his room and not going with Sam; only an inanimate object from _her_ could have this kind of effect on him.

Sam's master plan was simple; call a pizza place and when the delivery guy arrived sneak out while his mother was distracted. Then take the #64 bus to the party house. Easy enough, considering the #64 made hourly stops at the bus stop less than a block away from his house. It was all too easy; something he could do with out even thinking!

Resolutely, Freddie folded the paper and shoved it into his back pocket for the final time. He couldn't go to a party like that, there'd be _partying_, dancing, drinking, drugs, and who knew what else!

Determined to get his mind off things Freddie flopped onto his bed, and pulled the blanket up over his head trying to block out all the thoughts racing through his mind. Evidently, it didn't work, because the next thing Freddie's cruel and twisted imagination showed him was Sam and Thomas dancing, then Thomas grabbing Sam, and _**kissing her**_. The worst part of all was when Sam started kissing Thomas back.

With a groan Freddie threw the covers off his body. He had rescue Sam from being used by Thomas. Sure she probably would hurt him and never thank him, but he was her…friend. He couldn't let her get hurt, he loathed seeing Sam hurt.

Thankfully, he hadn't bothered to change into his pajamas; maybe it was fate because now all he had to do was call the pizza guy and sneak onto the fire escape that was outside his mother's bedroom window.

"Yes, I'd like to order an extra large cheese and anchovies pizza," Freddie whispered into the phone He gave the pizza guy his address after making sure he had the order correct.

As Freddie cautiously listened to the noises out side his door he prayed his mother would never find out about all of this. If she found out he snuck out again to go rescue Sam she'd punish **both** of them.

Waiting seemed to take hours and Freddie had never hated _Verk's Pizza_ more than he did now. Finally when there was a knock at the door and he heard his mother head downstairs to answer. Freddie chose that moment and made a dash to her room.

Quietly, he slid open the window and stepped out into the chilly Seattle night, sliding the window shut once he was out. He started descending the stairs and he could have sworn he heard his mother ask why there was a strange boy in a red suit trying to sell disgusting pizza at her door.

* * *

Freddie stared in shock at the inside of the house. Couples were everywhere, some making out, some drinking, some dancing, others smoking and some managing to do all four at the same time. It was both amazing and disgusting at the same time.

The music was so loud he could feel the bass rhythm pounding throughout his body, probably causing a massive internal damage in the process. To top it all off, the place was packed to the breaking point. Where there weren't couples there were couples on the verge of creation, drunk people, people dancing, or people smoking; many of them experts at the skilled art of multi-tasking.

"Hey there!" a pretty, but nervous sounding voice came from behind Freddie.

"HI!" Freddie yelled, turning around to face a cute girl in a pink sundress.

"My name's Shelby, I just moved here!" she shouted back, sticking out her hand to shake his.

"I'm Freddie, and welcome to Seattle!" Freddie replied, shaking her hand.

"Thanks! I'm going to Ridgeway."

"That's where I go! I'm actually looking for someone who goes there too, did you here anyone talking about a meat-obsessed blonde named Sam?"

Shelby titled her head to the side; trying to think as well as one could with all the noise.

"I can't be sure, but I think she might be upstairs."

"Ok, thanks Shelby, talk to you later!"

"Bye Freddie!" she called after him as he raced up the stairs. He felt bad leaving such a nice girl alone at such a scary party, but he really needed to find Sam. Honestly, he wasn't even sure what Shelby was doing here; it didn't look like she was completely comfortable. Maybe she was just trying to get to know people, and had no idea what she was getting herself into; either way Freddie pledged to check on her before he left with Sam. Assuming of course he could convince Sam to leave with him.

Not paying attention Freddie turned the corner at the top of the stairs and ran right into a girl about his height with blonde hair. It was the fake stuff that was dyed, not anything like Sam's golden locks.

"Hey there cutie," the girl said seductively as Freddie went to walk around her, muttering his apologizes.

"You want a drink?" she asked, holding out a red cup, and stepping to the side to block his way. This time Freddie got a good look at the girl. Too much make-up, fake blonde hair, low cut tank top, mini-skirt, and leather boots. Plus her illegal accessory, the red cup, from which the faint aroma of alcohol invaded Freddie's senses..

"No thanks."

"Wanna make out?" she fluttered her long stick on eyelashes and played with her bra strap while smiling sexily at him.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone, do you know Sam Puckett?" he asked nervously.

"Duh, she's easy to spot. All the guys are always all over her, she's a total whore."

Before he could stop himself Freddie grabbed the girl's left arm tightly and yanked her forward.

"Sam is not a whore, she is my girlfriend. Now tell me where she is," he growled through slightly clenched teeth.

"She's in the living room," the girl said breezily, not affected by Freddie's anger at all. "You must be Freddie then. Wow. It's a miracle a loser like you could date her. I mean you're hot, but so lame." The girl pulled her arm away from Freddie's loosened grip and took a sip out of the red cup.

Brushing off the girl's comments, Freddie ran back downstairs and skidded to the left, where he was hoping he'd either run into the living room or at least the kitchen.

Success! He confirmed this as a room where living goes on, and started scanning it for Sam. There seemed to be a lot of boys his age, and older, sort of in a circle around some girl…with blonde hair…blonde curly hair. It was a girl with blonde curly hair that was currently dancing with Thomas, and holding a red cup in her hand. As soon as he sure it was Sam; his temperature rose a few 100 degrees and smoke started pouring out his ears.

For a moment he just watched, letting his anger rise while seeing her balance dancing and drinking, not to mention soaking up all the attention from the crowd of boys around her. She seemed insanely happy and giddy which was pretty out of characer for her.

"WA-HOOO!" Sam yelled, suddenly throwing her hands up in the air, spilling only a little of her drink in the process. Thomas chuckled, then grabbed her by her waist and spun her around to face him. Freddie felt himself starting to run; this was just like the nightmare he had imagined. Sure enough, Thomas leaned down and pressed his greasy-slime-ball lips to Sam's perfect ones.

Unlike his foul vision though, Sam yanked away slapping Thomas across the face, _hard_, just as Freddie arrived.

"Nice try loser," Sam cackled as Thomas glared at her and tried to shrug off her rejection, not to mention the pain.

"SAM!" Freddie yelled in relief grabbing her gently by the arm.

"FREDDIE!" Sam yelled back, giving him a brief, but painful hug. Oh geez, if she was giving him hugs she must wasted.

"Everyone, this is my boy-toy Fredgeek," she announced, causing all the teenagers in the room to look at them briefly.

"WHOO!" everyone responded, then turned back to what ever they'd been doing.

Lazily Sam stepped farther away from Thomas and draped her arms around Freddie's neck.

"So why ya here Fredgeek?" she asked innocently. Freddie tried to not focus on her closeness, and rather on the fact that her breath didn't smell like beer, it smelt like…sugar.

Putting that at the back of his mind, he swung Sam's arms off him easily, and turned to face Thomas.

"To do this," he muttered, pulling back his fist, "This is for kissing my girl," Freddie hissed, aiming his fist right at Thomas' nose where it made perfect contact. Who knew fake dating Sam would make him so violent!

"That was hot." Sam commented as Thomas fell to the ground, quickly drawing a large crowd around the three of them.

Freddie blushed at what Sam had said prior to noticing that almost everyone was staring at him, and whoever controlled the music for the living room had turned it almost all the way down. Of course, he could still hear the music from the other rooms, but there was an awkward silence resonating in the living room, besides Thomas' groans.

"We're going home now." Freddie informed his fake girlfriend.

"Come on Freddie, have some fun! Todd, turn the music back up!" Sam commanded, and Todd, who must have been the DJ obeyed. Everyone gave Thomas one last look, before ignoring him and continuing their dancing right around him.

"Pleaseeeee Freddie," Sam whispered, pressing herself against him.

_Holy mother of fudge balls. _Quickly Freddie took a step back before his male hormones could take control. Sam smirked at him then took a sip of what ever was in the red cup.

Without saying a word Freddie grabbed her drink, just in case it was beer, and threw it too the ground. As much as he wanted to stay and erm…"dance" with Sam what ever she had been drinking was making her act weird, and she was bound to take it too far. He knew he'd look back and hate himself for not staying, but someone had to be responsible in this fictional relationship.

"Heyyy, that was good!" Sam whined.

"Too bad we're leaving."

"Like you can tell me what to do."

"I'm not telling you what to do, I'm taking you to get a smoothie," Freddie lied, glad Sam was too out of it to realize he'd just invented that now.

"SMOOTHIE TIME!" Sam yelled, doing a very odd happy dance, causing both Freddie and Thomas to laugh.

"Stay here Sammie, you know you'll have more fun with me, than with this nub," Thomas winked at her as he stood up.

Sam looked at Freddie with wide blue eyes; he simply took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. She looked away for a moment, and then looked with back at Freddie with a mischievous smile on her face. Without waiting for him to ask she went on her tiptoes and whispered her plan in his ear.

"We should get a picture of me dancing with Thomas or something, so then Mackenzie will dump him; all according to the plan, and then I get my smoothie." Great, Sam was even more devious and cunning than he was when she was intoxicated by something.

Reluctantly he let go of her hand and nodded, pulling out his Pear-Phone; while Sam started dirty dancing with Thomas. Quick as he could, he snapped a few pictures and even a short video for good measure, making sure to zoom in on where Thomas' hands rested on Sam's butt. Placing his phone back in his pocket, Freddie gently, but firmly pulled Sam away from Thomas, and swung at his face. This time there was a waterfall of blood spewing from Thomas' nose when Freddie pulled away. No one in the living room even noticed this time when Thomas hit the ground, holding onto his nose.

Silently Freddie led Sam out of the living room trying to track down Shelby before they left.

"Sam, what were you drinking?" Freddie asked as they weaved their way through the crowd.

"Not beer," she admitted.

"Then what?"

"Peppy-Cola," she giggled, "Lots and lots of Peppy Cola!"

Freddie stopped suddenly, and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her messy hair.

"I'm really proud of you Sam."

"No chiz, you better be! Anyway, YOU'RE GETTING ME A SMOOTHIEEEEE!" Sam shrieked, pulling away and throwing her arms above her head. Hyper Sam had a very one-track mind.

"You must be Sam!" a slightly familiar voice giggled from behind them.

"Shelby!" Freddie grinned, turning around.

"Hiya guys! Is this your girlfriend Freddie?" Shelby asked smiling at them.

"Sorta, it's complicated," Freddie tried to explain as Sam clambered up onto his back, apparently wanting a piggyback ride.

"I'm Sam, and if you try to kiss Freddie I'll hurt you," Sam said seriously to Shelby from where she was perched on Freddie's back.

"It's ok, Freddie's not my type Sam," Shelby assured her.

"YAY!" Sam yelled, grinning hugely.

Freddie smirked at the two girls, before he readjusted Sam on his back. For some one who ate so much bacon she was pretty light.

"Anyhow, I guess we're going to get smoothies, and this party kind of sucks, do you want to come with us?" Freddie asked, as Sam poked the back of his head lightly.

"Sounds good!" Shelby agreed happily, hurriedly following Freddie and Sam out the door toward the bus stop.

* * *

"You know, you punching Thomas was pretty entertaining," Sam said out of the blue as the trio waited for the bus.

"Why's that?" Freddie asked smiling, while Shelby watched the two, looking just as curious.

"Well, I have always liked seeing you all feisty Freddnubs."

* * *

** I need help! First off reviews would be fantastic, but I'm enterting a writing contest. I have tried and failed to write a story under 500 words,and if I don't suceed, I thought maybe I'd enter a poem just for fun. I'm not really good at writing poetry, but I enjoy and I kinda thought, "Why not?" Anyhow, most of the poetry is on ficitionpress dot com. My user name there is MissMooMoo please check it out and tell me if you think any of the poems are less than awful! :D Thanks for waiting for this chapter, love you guys! **


	12. HEY BRITTANY!

**hey guys! Yes. I know. It's been way too long! But now updates will be coming faster, and I'm planning to write more one shots and such as well! In fact, the second chapter of my futurefic Seddie three shot is also being posted tonight! A big thank you to _KingxLeon21_ for beta-ing both! :]**

* * *

"HEY BRITTANY!" Sam hollered from her seat on Freddie's back as the trio entered Groovy Smoothie, Shelby trailing behind the other two, laughing quietly at Sam. Sam had actually demanded to walk once they got off the bus but Freddie quickly scooped her up onto his back again after she began talking to what Freddie knew Mike would call "bad hobos". She'd threatened to bite him on the ear, and punch him in the shoulder so he bargained by giving her his phone so she could send Mackenzie the pictures and videos he took. Minutes later Sam was happy as a clam.

Brittany snapped her head up from her phone when Sam screamed; looking shocked and pissed off as she set her phone down. Sam slid off of Freddie and sped over to the counter, smashing into it when she didn't stop in time.

"Freddie, what's wrong with Sam?" Brittany yelped, hopping over the counter and wrapping her arms around Sam, "Oh my god! You got her drunk didn't you... So you could sleep with her! And you're here because you think she won't remember anything in the morning, and might end up pregnant, not knowing who the father is, and it's YO-"

"She's not drunk Brittany!" Freddie interrupted; effectively stopping Brittany's hysterical and embarrassing rant that had turned his whole face bright red. Shelby giggled from behind him, trying hard to hide it and failing.

"True story," Sam said loudly, nodding her head. Brittany pulled away from her a little and looked at all three of the teenagers curiously.

"Then what's wrong with her?"

"Lots of Peppy Cola!" Shelby explained helpfully, causing Brittany to turn her suspicious gaze to Shelby momentarily.

"Why'd you let her have so much sugar, Freddie?" asked Brittany calmly, obviously trying hard not to flip out again, "It's just not a good idea for someone like Sam."

"Please." Freddie said with a scoff, "She was at the party and I took her away from it." Sam nodded again at Freddie's statement. She, then, turned to Brittany with a pout on her face.

"Yea, Freddoritio wouldn't dance with me!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he was being super lame! But he punched Thomas, and that was pretty hot."

Freddie ignored the second statement and tried to explain to Sam as she bounced over to him, arms crossed.

"That's because, knowing you, it would've ended badly, especially when you come to your senses tomorrow."

"Whatever. Smoothie," ordered Sam, running back to the counter and hopping up onto it, smirking at him from her new perch.

Brittany chuckled and started putting together the smoothie Sam got last time, while Freddie and Shelby ordered. Freddie paid for all three, Shelby introduced herself to Brittany and Sam wandered over to one of the tables and started dancing on top of it.

As Brittany handed Freddie over his smoothie he noticed the flashy engagement ring on her hand. He wanted to ask about it, but decided against it. As he turned to see Sam on the tables; she had been dancing very quietly before to go unnoticed, Brittany's phone buzzed and she fumbled around for on the counter.

_Hey Brittany!_

_Why are you mess-ing with meeee?_

_Is your boy on your mind?_

_Is your boy in the car?_

_Or are you al-_

Brittany snatched up her phone, smiling hugely as she picked up. Freddie focused his attention back on Sam, assuming it was Brittany's fiancé on the other end.

"Sam, get down from there!" he ordered while Shelby carefully watched Sam, staying a bit behind her in case she fell.

"I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE, WHOOOOAAA OHHHHHH!" Sam sang, swinging her hips from side to side and completely ignoring Freddie.

Freddie craned his neck up to see Sam, surprised that the beautiful, warm voice was coming from her. Sure, the volume was a little over the top, but she sounded great! Looking at Shelby again, who now had her arms out as if she waiting for Sam to tumble down, he suddenly knew exactly what he had to do. After all, Shelby shouldn't have to be the hero here!

Quickly Freddie climbed up onto a chair next to the table and reached out for Sam. The moment her back was to him he grabbed her by the waist and swung her off the table and quite gracefully down to the ground, then jumped down next to her, keeping him arms around her the whole time. Shelby stared in awe and he could hear Brittany clapping from the counter.

His arms were still wrapped around Sam when Brittany had stopped and abruptly she flipped around so she was facing him.

Freddie stiffened as Sam leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I'm telling your secret you stupid little nub."

Then she yanked herself away and practically bounced back up onto the table.

"Freddie has a secret!" Sam called out, spreading out her arms and twirling around.

Brittany and Shelby watched Sam with interest and Freddie felt his heart start to pound. He had a secret? He didn't know he had a secret! What in the world was his secret?

"He doesn't like Mackenzie, he likes someone else!" Sam giggled, sounding very un-like Sam like, but still evil.

"Really? Who's Mackenzie?" Brittany asked confused.

Freddie sighed then turned to Brittany. This is why he didn't lie to people, at some point he'd end up having to tell the truth and whoever he lied to would hate him. Brittany stared at him with wide expectant eyes on his right, while Shelby gazed curiously at him on his left. She never really got the whole story either.

"Sam and me…we're fake dating," Freddie explained, feeling his shoulders sag a little. He hated keeping secrets, and it really hadn't been fair to Brittany.

Brittany raised her eyebrows in surprise, Shelby smiled, happy to have it all make sense, and Sam was so focused on braiding her hair that she most likely had no idea what was curently going on.

"I never would've guessed, you guys act like a real couple!" Brittany commented, pulling her self up onto the counter.

"Wanna hear the rest of Freddie's secret?" asked Sam, suddenly coming back to the real world.

"You're not mad?" asked Freddie, ignoring Sam, "We lied to you, I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal."

"WANNA KNOW THE REST OF FREDDIE'S SECRET!" screeched Sam, bringing everyone's attention back to her.

"We still don't know who Mackenzie is," Shelby pointed out.

Before Freddie could tell about his awful ex-girlfriend, Sam had already started talking.

"She's this total stuck up dog, who dumped Freddie for her old boyfriend Thomas, and he's a really big tool. I hate her."

"So Sam and I started fake dating to make her jealous," Freddie filled in.

"Yea, usually our pal Carly would handle something like this, but she's in a foreign country right now."

"Canada is not a foreign country Sam."

"It's not part of the States is it?"

"Technically no…"

"Then it's foreign."

Freddie rolled his eyes at Sam and she smirked back at him, knowing she had won. As if to prove this, she started dancing around and singing random music selections again.

"If God is a DJ, life is a dance floor, love is the rhythm, you are the muuuuusssiiiicccccc, if God is a DJ, life is a da-"

The door suddenly flew open to reveal a tall silhouette taking up all the room in the doorway. Sam froze, and Shelby clutched her smoothie tighter. Freddie instinctively backed towards Sam, not knowing if it was because he wanted to protect her or be protected by her.

"Jeff!" squealed Brittany as she catapulted off the counter and into the arms of the creeper.

The tall stranger, who was supposedly named Jeff, picked Brittany up and spun her around, causing her to giggle and shriek. Then he set her down and entered the Groovy Smoothie completely. The minute he did Freddie moved towards Sam again and stared at the looming teenager in front of him.

Jeff was huge, at least 6 and a half feet tall, with dark brown, almost black hair, and dusky green eyes, that were partially hidden behind his messy hair. He also had a laid back, happy grin on his face that seemed out of place on someone so scary looking.

Jeff grinned even bigger at the sight of the three smaller teenagers cowering in fear and stuck out one of his huge hands.

"Hey, I'm Jeff." His voice was friendly and he didn't seem like he would actually hurt anyone so Freddie carefully reached out and shook Jeff's hand.

"So, you're Brittany's fiancée?" Freddie asked, glancing over at Brittany, who went a little pale at the question.

"Just friends actually," Jeff said, his smile dropping as he pulled his hand away from Freddie and shoved it in the pocket of his hoodie.

"Me and Freddie are fake-dating!" Sam announced, abruptly coming back to life as she leapt off the table.

Before Freddie could stop her (not that he was planning to) Sam pulled him by his left arm to face her and kissed him, pressing her entire body to his as she did.

Freddie felt everything else that was going on just melt away. All he think was _SamSamSamSamSam_ and the only thing he was feeling was her lips on his and her feet on his toes as she tried to match his height. How come every time they ended up kissing it just kept getting better?

Without warning she pulled away, bringing him crash landing back to earth. Faintly he could hear Shelby giggling and slowly everything came back into focus.

"You guys are really great at pretending," Jeff assured them, a smile back on his face.

Freddie blushed and Sam smirked. Sam, then, started to twirl around lazily, almost tripping over several chairs as she did so.

A car horn honked outside the shop surprising everyone inside. Except for Sam, who was still twirling.

"That must be my mom! I texted her I'd be here," Shelby said cheerfully as she got off her chair and walked over to Freddie.

"Thanks so much for taking me away from that horrible party and introducing me to all these great people," Shelby smiled at everyone inside the smoothie shop, "Wanna exchange numbers so maybe all of us can hang out again sometime? I'd really like to meet Carly when she comes back."

Freddie and Shelby swapped numbers, and he gave her Sam's before she called out a goodbye to everyone in the smoothie shop and then disappeared out into the darkness.

Brittany and Jeff were talking away as Brittany went to make him a smoothie. So Freddie sat down in a chair and watched Sam as she carelessly spun around.

A few minutes passed by and everything in the Groovy Smoothie was relatively quiet. Sam's singing and laughter could be heard occasionally but the only constant noises were Jeff and Brittanys' quiet chatter and the sound of Freddie texting the details of their night to Carly, and occasionally arguing with Sam. The peaceful silence was suddenly interrupted when the door flew open again.

A small female figure stomped inside and hurried over to Freddie.

"Fredward Benson you are in such big trouble!"

This time Freddie almost wished it was a crazed killer.

"Hey Mrs. BumbleBee!" Sam called out, as spiraled towards Freddie.

"Freddie!" his mother gasped, "She's…drunk!"

"Actually, she's just really hyper," explained Brittany, jumping over the counter, "And I'll assume you're Mrs. Benson?"

"That's right," sniffed his mother, "Who are you?"

"Brittany. And this is Jeff," Brittany smiled sweetly at Freddie's mother, but she was focused only on Jeff and the earring in his left earlobe.

"Freddie, I wanna go home," whined Sam, "My tummy hurts."

"That's exactly where you're going!" declared Mrs. Benson as she wrapped her arms around Freddie and pulled him close, like Sam's crazy-ness was contagious.

"Mom, can we talk for a second?" Freddie asked while he gently pulled away from her.

"I suppose," his mother said, frowning a bit.

Freddie pulled his mother to the side of the shop while Jeff started talking to Sam about bacon to distract her.

"Freddie I do not approve of Samantha as a girlfriend and I feel tha-"

"We're not really dating mom," Freddie interrupted.

"Really? Why in the world are you pretending to date her?"

"It's a long story mom, but the point is that Sam and I don't have feelings for each other and she doesn't have anywhere to go besides our house. Her mom kicked her out and Spencer's driving to Canada for a week so he can visit his uncle and bring Carly home. She literally can't go anywhere else."

His mother nodded then whispered dramatically, "Fine, she can stay with us."

As Freddie followed his mother of out of the Groovy Smoothie with Sam snuggled contentedly on his back he couldn't help but wonder if he was lying a bit when he said Sam and him didn't have feelings for each other.

* * *

**I would love to hear your favourite line in the review you hopefully are leaving! ;]**


	13. Tangled in Blue Eyes

**Heyllo Seddiers of the internet! I would like to dedicate this chapter to UnderxGravity for coming along and totally inspiring me to write this chapter! But also, I'd like to thank every single one of you for making it this far. I went back and reread my story, and the first couple of chapters were extremely painful to read, definitely not my best work, so I'd like to thank you all for sticking it out and making it here, to what is hopefully better writing! **

**Tech-Man, there's a scene in here you inspired, and KingxLeon thanks for betaing, making this the best it could be! :]**

* * *

"She can sleep on the couch." Mrs. Benson icily informed her son, no doubt very annoyed that there was an important girl in his life. To make matters worse, it was one that she had always hated.

"Its fine mom, she can take my bed. I'll take the couch." Freddie said innocently, hoping his mother would just magically agree. Sam murmured softly and burrowed her head into his should blades, once again on his back after using him as a pillow on the car ride over.

"But Freddie the couch will mess up your back!" his mother protested, turning to look at him with huge, panicked eyes.

"I don't care Mom, I'm being a gentleman!"

"No, you're being a crazy head!"

Freddie sighed a little, understanding who he got his lack of insulting skills from, "Mom, Sam is sleeping in my bed, and I'm taking the couch," he replied sternly, looking seriously towards his mother, whom he was finally taller than. Mrs. Benson shrunk back, obviously not pleased that her little boy was standing up to her again, and unsure of how to respond.

Freddie took this as a silent consent and continued to his bedroom, Sam's eyes fluttering open as he gently set her down on her feet next to his bed. Using one hand to keep her standing, he used the other the pull back his blankets. Sam watched him with interest as he revealed his Galaxy Wars sheets.

"Are we sharing your bed?" she asked, intrigued. She didn't sound particularly upset or excited, just curious.

Freddie blushed and gave her a little push towards his bed, where she flopped down on the sheets, apparently too tired to care about the insane amount of dorky-ness she was lying on. Freddie estimated she'd had at least 9 cans of Peppy Cola, judging by how hard she came crashing down from her sugar induced high.

"Are we?" Sam question again, this time more impatiently.

"No Sam, I'll be on the couch downstairs." Freddie murmured softly, hoping she'd drift off to sleep soon.

Sam frowned a little at this and titled her head to look up at him while he pulled the blankets up to her neck, "But I like having you in the same room while I'm sleeping. Then I have someone to throw at a robber if they come in," her tone was childish and whiney, but there was a hint of real fear there, and he couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with her mom. Immediately, guilt washed over him and instantly he knew he'd be defying his mother once again this summer.

"I promise to sneak up here once my mom goes to bed," he whispered softly, feeling slightly paranoid that his mother could be hiding outside the door, listening to everything he was saying, but his paranoia went away when Sam beamed up at him, her eyes closed, "I'll stay awake till then," she promised. Freddie rolled his eyes a little at this, knowing she wouldn't make it for another five minutes at the most. She didn't notice Freddie's eye rolling as her head was, now, burrowed in his pillow and she was breathing deeply.

Freddie turned to leave, crossing his room almost silently, stopping, only when he heard Sam mutter that his pillow smelt way too good for something covered in such dorky pictures. He laughed lightly, then, made his way back to the living room. There he found his mother and the couch, covered in three blankets and two pillows were waiting.

"I have to leave very early in the morning to attend a special conference on Obsessive Parenting; I'll have Spencer come in to watch you when I leave. He was the one who figured out where you, most likely, were tonight, so my trust in him has been restored," She informed him.

Freddie nodded, knowing Spencer would just crash when he got to their apartment, so he wouldn't have to worry much about that. Wordlessly he climbed underneath the three blankets and settled down, hoping his mother would go to bed without a fuss.

"Freddiebear you're not wearing your pjs!" his mother was hovering over him, protectively, in an instant, and Freddie groaned softly to himself.

"I'm just too tired, ok Mom? Can I please go to sleep," he begged, pleased with how convincing he sounded. Lying, punching, sneaking out; there were so many awful things that Sam was teaching him this summer.

"Of course darling," Mrs. Benson smiled tenderly at her little boy, pecking him on the cheek before walking off to her room. For about ten minutes, Freddie waited until he heard the tell-tale sounds of her snoring.

Eagerly tossing off his blankets, and as quickly as possible while still not making a sound, he snuck to his room; blankets and pillows in his arms. He knew his mom might freak out when she found him sleeping on the floor of the room that Sam was sleeping in, but he didn't care. Sam needed him, and he'd be there for her. That's what friends did.

His room was completely silent, which was strange, because usually the murmur of some electronic device would be filling the room. He, also, noticed that he didn't hear any heavy breathing or snoring from Sam. As he padded across the floor slowly, her head came up, a sleepy but peaceful expression resting on her face, something he only saw briefly as she moved in, then out of the path of the moonlight.

"You're still up," he commented in surprise, arranging two of the blankets into sort of a makeshift bed on the floor.

"It's easier to sleep when you're around," Sam mumbled, her head just a dark silhouette in his unlit room, "I barely slept when I stayed with Spencer."

Freddie smiled at her statement, mentally tucking it away because he knew it was the kind of thing she'd regret admitting to in the morning, and probably deny saying altogether. Her head flopped back down but she made some sort of floppy gesture with her hand, apparently requesting his attention.

Slowly Freddie shuffled over, staring to feel quite tired, himself, "What is it Sam?" he asked patiently, sitting on the floor next to his bed, their heads at even height as she rolled over from her back to face him.

"Thanks for getting me away from that party. I was way too hyper and if Thomas had kept hitting on me, I mighta ended up making out with him or something," Sam pulled a disgusted face, making him laugh quietly in the dark.

"Anytime," Freddie whispered softly, struck by how gorgeous her eyes looked in the semi-darkness, the moonlight catching them again. Of course, they always looked beautiful, but this was the first time he'd seen them innocent and soft, wrapping him in their blue layers. Without thinking, he felt almost like he was in a trance, Freddie moved his hand up to Sam's face and gently pushed a blonde curl from her face. Her big blue eyes stayed locked on his and he let his fingers linger on her cheek, leaning forward a little, while her eyes didn't move in the slightest. When he was just inches away from her face, their noses nearly touching she abruptly snatched her gaze from his and rolled over.

"Anytime Puckett," Freddie sighed, "anytime."

Flopping down on his nest of blankets Freddie wondered if he'd wake up and discover this whole summer was nothing but a fantastic dream. That would make more sense than the emotions he'd felt pounding through his heart when he'd been locked in eye contact with Sam just moments ago.

"Ughhhhhh," Sam groaned, her head hanging off the side of his couch, "I hate pop hangovers."

Just like he had suspected she would, Sam acted like nothing had happened between the two of them last night and they went right back to behaving normally…not that their relationship was the least bit normal. Freddie laughed lightly at Sam's new term, and also silently breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't a real hangover.

"Why'd you get so protective of me at the party?" Sam asked suddenly, flinging her head up to look at Freddie suspiciously. For once they were not practicing cuddling, instead one of her legs was draped over the back of the couch, the other resting in his lap. Now she was supporting her head with her elbows that rested on the very edge of the couch. To the right of them Spencer could be heard muttering quite loudly to himself while he made all three of them lunch.

Silently Freddie picked at one of the shoelaces on Sam's sneaker, unsure of why he had been like that. All he could think about was how he hated seeing Thomas like that, hated thinking about how Thomas could take advantage of her, or many other multiple bad things.

"I just care about you I guess," Freddie smiled cautiously at her, hoping she'd not cut off his balls for being so cheesy. Or freak out for being so sappy.

Sam nodded, and flopped her head back now, accepting his answer and moving on with her life. Relieved, Freddie went back to playing with her shoelace, a bright green one that looked really great with her plain black sneakers.

"Lunch is ready!" Spencer called out, emerging from the kitchen with a giant lobster hat on.

"What up with the hat?" Sam smirked, swinging her legs over Freddie's head and on to the ground. Freddie glared at her for nearly clipping him on the skull, but she was too intrigued by Spencer's hat to notice.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "It's a cooking hat. Duh. Now come eat," Spencer enthusiastically waved his arm in the air and Sam hopped off the couch, making a beeline to the kitchen. Getting up slower, Freddie went to follow after her, but his PearPhone began playing the Galaxy Wars theme song, alerting him of an incoming call.

Without looking at the caller ID Freddie snatched it up and hit 'Talk' figuring it was Carly, "Hola, Freddie speakin!"

"Freddie?" whimpered a pitiful little voice on the other end of the line, one Freddie recognized, but couldn't place a name to.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's me Mackenzie…" she trailed off pitifully.

"Oh. Hi," Freddie said awkwardly, "What can I do for you Mackenzie?"

"Those pictures and videos you sent me, of Thomas and Sam…" a little light bulb went on in Freddie's head, the pictures, of course! He'd completely forgotten that he let Sam send those to Mackenzie last night!

Trying not to fall into Mackenzie's trap once again, Freddie tried to keep his voice mellow and indifferent, "Yes, what about them?"

"They're real?" she sniffled dramatically.

"Yes they're real…"  
"Ohhhhhh….oh my goodness, I can't believe they would do this to us!" the cheerleader was now full on bawling, her voice reminding him of cat in distress.

"They?" Freddie asked, feeling very confused.

"Sam and Thomas, they cheated on us!"

Oh crap. That wasn't something Freddie had thought of. Logically speaking, yes Sam and Thomas were both cheaters in that picture, or at least to anyone who didn't know about their little scheme. After all, Thomas wasn't the only one with their paws all over someone who they weren't dating.

Mackenzie continued to sniffle softly and for a few moments that was all that could be heard, till Mackenzie spoke again, "Freddie, I miss you."

Freddie felt his head start to spin, she missed him? What the hell was that supposed to mean? What was wrong with teenage girls, did they really have to be mysterious and challenging?

"I wanna get back together," was the next thing Freddie heard her say, rather pitifully. Well at least she was clear about that…

"Mackenzie, I'm still dating Sam…"

"After she cheated on you?"

"We're trying to work it out. But if things don't work out, I'll give you a call okay?" Freddie fibbed. There was no way he'd ever go back to Mackenzie, not even if he was offered a 3000$ shopping spree at the PearStore in exchange for being her 'cuddle bunny'.

"Okay Freddiebabe. Listen, I'm having a party at the end of the summer, you should totally come," Mackenzie's voice was now free of any pain, right back to full on flirt mode.

"I promise I will," Freddie told her before exchanging quick goodbyes and hanging up his cell.

"Who was that?" Sam called from the kitchen around a mouthful of grilled cheese.

"It was Mackenzie," Freddie called back, shoving his phone into his pocket and walking over to the dining table.

"Ugh what did that skunkbag want?" Sam groaned, Freddie pulling his seat between her and Spencer, who was tapping his foot rapidly on the kitchen tile.

"She wants to get back together."

Instantly the room went quiet, Sam stopped chewing, Spencer stopped tapping, and for a second Freddie was sure he stopped breathing. The look on Sam's face was pure betrayal and hurt, Freddie opened his mouth to quickly add the rest of the story, but Sam closed up again, her face going back to her normal expression, and she savagely bit off a chunk of sandwich.

"So we need to up our game," Freddie finished. Sam looked at him curiously, and Spencer grinned, resuming the drumming with his toe.

"Now that we know she definitely wants me we'll drive her really crazy when she sees us together, especially when we show up to her End Of Summer party as a couple," Freddie grinned broadly at Sam, who not only looked happy, but surprisingly enough, relieved.

"Awesome," Sam approved, nodding while she chomped off another hunk of cheese and bread, "we're gonna make that little skunkbag so jealous, she'll have a giant hissy fit at her own party and everyone will know about how much of a dog she is."

Freddie grinned happily at Sam, sandwich spilling out of her mouth, her messy hair hanging in her face, and one of his shirts slipping down on her shoulder. Suddenly he was really looking forward to Mackenzie's party.

* * *

**Alright, favourite line in your review, pretty please? Also, any thoughts on iOMG...? Personally, it left me speechless ;)**

**Also, if you're not reading the story by author iCabal and any of the writings by members of the Cabal, you're missing out! **


	14. Advice With a Side of Hobo

**Hey guys, new chapter! I plan to have this story finished by the end of summer, so hopefully faster chapters soon! Those will be followed by a sequel and a short Seddie story! I love reviews, I love this site, I love the readers, I love my beta _KingxLeon21,_ and I looooove the Cabal. Let's just say I'm in a really good mood today :) **

* * *

"I wanna see Mike," Sam informed him, her big blue eyes boring into skull.

Keeping his attention on the TV; Freddie groaned, "The sun is going to start setting in a few hours and my mom will be home soon. If we're gone when she gets back, she'll freak."

"Freeeeedddddddddiiiiiiiieeee," Sam whined, aiming a half hearted kick at his shin, "he's like my grandfather and I miss him. And I bet he misses me."

Freddie exhaled softly, furrowing his eyebrows together. Mike probably did miss Sam, and besides him and Spencer he was kind of her only family right now.

"Come on, Freddie!" Sam pleaded again, now starting to poke him on the side of his head.

"Why do you even need me to go? Why don't you just take off?" Freddie questioned, finally turning to face her, ignoring the jabs she continued, now hitting his cheek.

Sam shrugged, "I dunno we've been hanging out all summer and every time I go somewhere you think you're some sort of knight in shining amour and come rescue me. I just figured I'd save you to trouble."

Snorting Freddie gently slapped her finger away from his cheek, "Oh please, you love being rescued!"  
"I do not!" Sam yanked her finger away and glared at him.

"Yes you do! You're just like every other girl in the world who wants to have her prince ride up on a white horse and carry her off into the sunset!" Freddie threw his arms up in the air to gesture this but Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll be with Mike. Don't worry about making up your bed for me tonight," before Freddie could protest Sam had pushed herself up from the couch and practically ran out the door, grabbing his favourite hoodie on the way out.

Groaning Freddie let his head fall back on the couch, mentally hating himself for losing his temper. She'd just sounded so ungrateful for everything he did! Didn't she understand the sacrifices he was making for her?

Nonetheless Freddie knew he shouldn't have said what he said. It wasn't like he meant it. But, of course, Sam didn't want to be compared to a hopeless, daffodil princess, and no girl wants to be told that they're just like every other girl.

Spencer walked in on Freddie's self hatred/pity session, immediately taking note that both Sam and Freddie's hoodie were missing.

"You got in a fight huh?" Spencer asked knowingly.

"Yes."

"You're gonna go after her aren't ya?"

"…Yeah."

"You're so whipped," Spencer giggled.

"I am not!" Freddie protested, his head shooting up, "I just care about Sam! She's like one of my best friends!"

"Suuuuuuuuureeeeee," Spencer teased his voice all high and innocent.

"Whatever, I gotta go," Freddie growled, standing up and grabbing his second favourite hoodie, slamming the door behind him.

Chuckling Spencer sat down on the couch and swung his feet up on the coffee table, "He's so whipped."

* * *

Freddie cautiously pushed open the gate to the junkyard. He was surprised when the gate swung right open, welcoming him in. Freddie stepped inside, taking in the discarded junk, piled higher than him on both sides of the wide path. It had seemed so much creepier when he was here with Spencer, now it just looked like a graveyard for all the stuff that humans didn't want anymore. It made sense that the people who could find no comfort from the world, found comfort here….

It didn't take long to spot Sam; stretched out in a lawn chair, ranting to Mike. Quietly Freddie leaned forward, unsure of whether or not to approach her. Hadn't she JUST clarified she didn't want to be rescued by him? What the hell was he doing here anyways? Since when had he cared so much about Sam's safety, especially when she could obviously take care of herself?

Freddie's teenage musing came to an abrupt halt when he noticed Sam's steady stream of chatter stop. Not like he could hear what she was saying before, but now he couldn't hear anything. Peeking out from the teetering pile of broken TVs he had hid himself behind, Freddie could see Mike say something softly to Sam, who closed her eyes and breathed slowly, nodding with whatever she was saying. When she opened her eyes there was a much more peaceful look to them and she was smiling. She stood up then and most likely said something to Mike before giving him a hug and turning to walk off.

Freddie was too focused on the whole scene, when he realized that Sam was just feet away. He decided that he'd better hide, or face a beating. Quickly Freddie scrambled into the nearest thing he could find; a dryer with a windowless door and a hole punched through the top. He tumbled it and closed the door behind him, feeling his breathing pick up as the crunch of her shoes on gravel neared. His heart hammered until they were completely out of hearing range, Freddie cautiously poked his head up through the hole, relieved to see his hoodie just a dot disappearing in the distance. Wasting no time Freddie pulled himself out of the dryer, and jumped off on the ground, running soon as his feet hit it. He had to get to Mike, that crazy old hobo obviously was on Sam's good side; maybe he could help Freddie get on her good side too. Or at the very least he could say where Sam ran off to, assuming she had told him.

"She's not like most girls," was the first thing Mike said when Freddie came to a skidding top at his lawn chair.

"I know," Freddie panted. Possibly Sam WAS right, he should probably start working out at the gym.

"She doesn't want to be rescued Freddie…" Mike warned, turning his stare to Freddie, surprising him with a cold pair of blue eyes.

"I know, I know. Can you just tell me where she is?" Freddie asked, trying not to lose his temper at the homeless man trying to tell him how to treat HIS best friend.

Mike sighed and moved his gaze back to the ground, gently tracing patterns with the tip of his worn out shoe.

"I know she's mad at me, but we fight all the time!" Freddie pleaded, yes he was now pleading with a hobo, in a junkyard, over a girl that bullies him daily. What would his mother say?

"She's not mad at you. She's just frustrated you don't seem to know the real her, she thought you understood who she was," Mike looked up at the sky now, his brown dirty hat a striking contrast to the bright blue sky.

"Look," Freddie shuffled in front of Mike's chair until he was in the path of his gaze, "I know what kind of girl Sam is. She's a jerk, and she's crazy, and she's mean, and she loves driving me insane, but she's also funny, and cool, and just….Sam. I was stupid when I said that, I was just trying to piss her off."

Mike nodded, a small smile creeping across his face, "She's at the Groovy Smoothie. Run as fast as those dorky little legs can take you, and buy her smoothies. Make sure to compliment her on an insult or a punch or something and everything will be just fine."

"Thanks Mike!" Freddie's eyes lit up and he took off out of there as fast as his dorky little legs could carry him. He heard Mike's carefree laughter follow him out of the junkyard and onto the street.

* * *

Freddie looked around, nonchalantly, trying his hardest to appear casual while he entered the Groovy Smoothie. Sam could _not _find out he followed her and went to Mike for advice.

Upon entering the Groovy Smoothie Sam was pretty hard to miss. She was leaning over the counter, pulling T-Bo forward by a fistful of his shirt while she screeched at him about there being blueberries in her smoothie. Freddie couldn't help but laugh when he saw Brittany just to the side of the whole ordeal with her cellphone out, probably videotaping it. When she noticed Freddie giggling by the door she used her free hand to wave enthusiastically, keeping her camera on Sam and T-Bo. Sam noticed her waving and followed it to Freddie, who promptly went pale at the sight of Sam's pissed off blue eyes.

Sam dropped T-Bo's shirt and glared at him, "Make it again, this time with no blueberries," she hissed, shooting a dirty look at Brittany and her camera when she was done. Innocently, Brittany shrugged, stopping the recording and tucking it away in her pocket.

"They put blueberries in Mike's smoothie. Can you believe that?" Sam ranted as she stomped to Freddie, who had gained his composure quite nicely.

"Blueberries…?"

"Make him sick. He's deathly allergic, and it's not like he can afford a trip to the hospital!" Sam huffed as she sat down, sucking on her own smoothie fiercely.

Guardedly, Freddie sat down across from her, still feeling like she might pounce on him, "Have you paid yet?" Freddie asked tentively, to which she shook her head no.

With no further conversation Freddie stood up and walked to the counter, paying for Sam's smoothies and one for himself. When he sat back down with her she seemed much more relaxed, especially after taste testing Mike's smoothie and confirming it had no blueberries in it.

"That was pretty cool," Freddie commented, attempting to keep his composure and not blurt out that he had followed her to the junkyard.

"What was?" she asked, frowning.

"You yelling at T-Bo."

"I'm always like that."

"I know. That's the way you are."

Sam looked at him questioningly, and Freddie felt like slamming his head onto the table and just leaving it there until he died of shame. Why couldn't he just say she was awesome just the way she was? How could Bruno Mars do it so easily? Why did every girl like that song so much anyways? To Freddie it just sounded like a cheesy pickup line put to music and girls hated those!

"Fredddddie," Sam droned, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Look, Sam, I'm sorry. You're not some princess waiting to be rescued, and you're not like every other girl. You're Sam, you're special. Can you forgive me?" Freddie looked at her hopefully, with his biggest, brownest, puppy doggiest eyes. Yeah sure, it wasn't cool and casual like Mike had suggested, but at least he hadn't gotten up and started singing.

"Yeah Fredweiner, it's cool," Sam punched his shoulder, a tad gentler then usual and smiled happily at him, "I'll see you tonight kay? I gotta get this smoothie to Mike."

"So I'll be sleeping on the floor again tonight?" Freddie smirked, watching her get up and walk towards the door.

She paused, "Well if I was a princess I'd probably let you have a turn on the bed, but since we just established I'm anything but, I guess you're sleeping on the ground!" she smirked back at him, then left with a flourish, throwing open the door and stepping away into the bright sunlight. Freddie chuckled.

That was Sam…

His Anti-Princess.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm kind of experimenting with my writing, so needless to say, reviews would mean a lot!**

**PS Seen the iLost My Mind promo? Just saying...you're gonna lose your mind. :D **

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**aussiemma, axel100, BaalRules, BoxOfTrinkets, boxofpiglets, Champagne Scene, Coyote Laughs, Deviocity, Hartful13, hidden-in-the-pictures, ItalianBabexo8, iCabal, iCarlyangst, iLuvNathanKrEsS, JamesTheGreater, KingxLeon21, Myjumpingsocks, ober22, pairababes, pearlbutton328, Pieequals36, pigwiz, Tech-Man, The Earl of Sandwich, twowritehands, Virgoleo23, Waffles Of Doom, xXACCEBXx**

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**  
**The Cabal authors produce the best.**

**Be sure to look for postings by many of your favorite Cabal authors this weekend!**


	15. The Moonlight Stole From Me

**Hi guys! :) I wanted to have this chapter out two weeks ago, but I found myself drowning in a massive video project, so that's why it's delayed! Lucky for you guys _KingxLeon21_ is a ninja and edited this in less than 12 hours :) **

**Please mention your favourite line, if you had one, using the review button at the end! :) **

**Sorry about the smilely face overkill...**

* * *

Freddie raised his head a little to peer at the two girls sitting across the table from him. He looked at his mother, dressed in one of her usual boring mom outfits, with every hair in place. He shifted his gaze over to Sam, who sat next to her, wearing his hoodie and sweats with her hair all over the place but still beautiful looking, like usual.

"So Samantha," his mother began, both teens wincing at the use of Sam's full name, "Why exactly has my, generous, Freddie taken you in this summer?"

Freddie's head came up completely at that point, to shoot a panicked look at his mother that would go ignored. He, then, scanned Sam's face; which was steadily darkening.

They didn't talk about that! It was really quite simple: It hurt Sam to bring it up, and she'd hurt him if he brought it up, or if his mother did.

"We're 'fake' dating," was the calm explanation Sam supplied, but her face stayed sullen.

"I know, but why have you been frequenting our house so much?" Mrs. Benson asked pleasantly. Freddie's eyes once again darted to Sam's face, wondering why his mom couldn't just be pleased with the explanation he had given her.

Sam raised her gaze to meet Mrs. Benson's. For a few seconds, the two seemed locked in some sort of unspoken-female-communication-stare-down-thing. Then, Sam spoke, "My mom and I aren't getting along so well this summer."

Relieved with the simple answer that was sure to please his mother Freddie relaxed a little…until his mother opened her mouth again, "Oh, why's that?"

"She thinks I stole from her."

"Did you?"

Sam's lips pressed into a thin little line and Freddie could see the anger and shame forming in her eyes. All her life people had assumed the worst about her, and she never deserved it. Okay, well maybe sometimes, but most of the time people thought Sam was a horrible person just because she went to juvie a few times.

"Of course she didn't Mom," Freddie interjected, saving Sam from answering. Before anyone else could say anything Freddie's cellphone started ringing.

_I'm in love with a girl I hate, she enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me, I'm in love with a critic and a skept- _

Freddie quickly reached for his phone that was kept next to his mother's plate at supper time, but she beat him to it. Freddie noticed that Sam had made a bit of a weird face when his new ringtone started playing, but hey, it was a really good song!

"Hello Benson residence," his mom smiled into the phone. Sam went back to eating, but Freddie listened with interest, after all, whoever had called had been calling for him.

"Oh. Carly. It's you," Mrs. Benson was definitely not pleased with the caller, but both Sam and Freddie perked up at the sound of their best friend's name.

"Excuse me? You're looking for who?" his mom asked, completely bewildered, after Carly had asked something.

"Seddie? Who in the world is Seddie?" Mrs. Benson sounded even more confused now, but Sam started snickering and Freddie tried not to laugh.

"Uh mom," Freddie interrupted, "That's us," he gestured at Sam and himself, causing his mother's expression to shift from confused to annoyed.

"Oh," Freddie's mother commented in an aloof tone before dropping the phone into her son's hand. Freddie quickly put Carly on speakerphone while Sam brought her food over to his side of the table.

"Carly?" asked Sam excitedly around a mouthful of soup.

"Sam?" Carly sounded equally excited, but a tad more emotional.

"Carly!"

"Sam!"

"Carly!"  
"Freddie!" Freddie quickly threw in, smiling when both girls laughed at him.

"When are you coming home cupcake?" Sam asked, mouth now full of fishloaf. "Yeah, we thought Spencer was going to get you, but yesterday he was watching us and he told me that he sent Socko instead," Freddie added, still confused on why Spencer didn't make the trip to get his sister.

"Oh, well, um, I just wanted to hang out with Socko," Freddie and Sam both looked at each other and roller their eyes. They loved Carly to bits, but she was a terrible liar. Once again, Sam asked when Carly would be home. It occurred to Freddie that Carly probably told Spencer to stay behind to spy on them. For some reason those two were still convinced him and Sam were in love for real. _Yeah right…_

"I'm gonna be home tomorrow!" Carly's excited squeal crackled through the speakers of his phone.

Both he and Sam let out a loud holler in celebration. Sure they were having a pretty awesome summer, but Carly was what kept them stable, and he could tell Sam was really missing her.

"What time will you get here?"

"Probably in the early morning, we're driving right now!"

Once again Sam let out a cheer, this one quieter.

"Look guys, I'd love to chat, but before we left Canada, my cousin glued all of his hamsters to Socko. I thought I got them all off, but he's screaming about something biting on his ankle!"

"Go un-glue those mammals!" Sam ordered, both her and Freddie laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation Carly was in.

"See you tomorrow," Freddie chipped in, hearing a faint "Byyyyyeee!" from Carly before he hung up.

"I can't believe she's coming home!" Sam shouted enthusiastically, fist pumping in the air. For a fraction of a second Freddie watched her, and then he picked her up and started spinning her, joining in with her cheers and laughter. He thought she'd protest right away, but both teens were just giggling as they slowly spun around the small kitchen. Looking down at her for a second Freddie felt his head spin a little. How was it that someone wearing sweats and one of his hoodies could look so gorgeous? That was Sam, always breaking rules he lived by.

"Ahem," Mrs. Benson cleared her throat from across the island counter where she had been standing during their phone conversation. Quickly Freddie dropped Sam and she removed her arms from where they had been wrapped over top of his.

"Are you sure this is a fake relationship?" his mother smirked the slightest bit, something he had never seen before.

"YES!" they shouted, then looked at each other and blushed. Without saying anything else Sam scuttled out of the room, Freddie and his mother both watching her escape to his bedroom.

Freddie smiled weakly at his mother, trying to ignore the cold feeling left in his arms. It wasn't like he needed Sam in his arms again; wasn't like some stupid hug made him feel a bit lightheaded; wasn't like he was tempted to go running after Sam because his kitchen suddenly seemed duller and darker without her in it.

It wasn't like that at all, right?

* * *

_Smiling at his girlfriend for a second, Freddie felt a wave of happiness hit him. It was such a perfect moment. Him and Sam, just walking through a park while holding hands. She probably would have complained about how lame it was, but she was distracted by her ice cream cone, allowing Freddie to just gaze at her, and smile like an idiot. It wasn't something he got away with often, because, by now, she'd normally punch him in the shoulder for being a cheesy nub. _

_Out of nowhere thunder started rumbling, and huge, dark clouds moved across the sky, erasing the electric blue sky that had been above them before. Freddie looked around, panicked; upon seeing nothing that could have caused this. Sam though, was staring right ahead with a shocked look on her face. Her hands started to shake, and the ice cream cone slipped from her fingers, landing in front of her sneaker with a soft splat. The wind began roaring, forming a small tornado right in front of them. Freddie turned to run away, trying to pull Sam with him, but her feet stayed firmly planted right ahead. _

_"Sam, come on!" Freddie pleaded, putting himself in front of her gaze._

_Her blue eyes focused on his frightened brown ones, "Mackenzie," her voice shook, along with her finger that she lifted and pointed to the swirling black dust that was parting to reveal another blonde haired girl. _

_Mackenzie grinned wickedly at the couple. Then, she raised her right hand and snapped her fingers. The instant she did Sam started moving forward, as if being pulled by some invisible force. _

_"No! No! NO!" Sam flailed her arms about and tried to drag her feet along the concrete path, but she kept getting closer to Mackenzie, even when Freddie pulled on her hand. _

_"Mackenzie, please stop!" Freddie pleaded, trying his hardest to keep his grip on his girlfriend's fingers. _

_"Don't you get it, Freddie?" Mackenzie cackled, "You two were never meant to be together!" Sam's fingers slipped from Freddie's grasp. _

_"You're wrong!" Freddie shouted, trying to run after Sam, but finding he couldn't move from the spot, "You're wrong! I, I, I…"_

_"You what, Freddie?" Mackenzie snarled, the same evil smile still on her face. _

_Sam looked back at him, her expression a mix of fear and desperation. _

_"I love her!" Freddie screamed. _

_But it was too late. Sam was sucked into the vortex, flying around with the wind that accompanied Mackenzie. _

_Mackenzie shrugged, "It's too late Freddie. You didn't tell her in time. Now she's gone." With a dramatic swoop of her arms Mackenzie, the whirling wind, and Sam, all disappeared. _

_"NOOOOOO! NO! SAM!" Freddie ran forward to where they had vanished, collapsing to his knees. _

_"Please no! Sam! Sam! Sam!" his desperate wails faded out as the scene cut to blackness, and was replaced with the sounds of someone saying his name. _

"Freddie! Freddie! Nub! Dorkwad! Loser! Freddoritto!" Freddie felt a hand tightly gripping his shoulder and shaking his entire body.

Opening his eyes Freddie blinked twice, letting the person in front of him come into focus. It was Sam, eyeing him with a look that made him think he probably had some explaining to do.

"You were screaming my name in your sleep," Sam deadpanned, her face only lit up by the silvery light of the moon.

Freddie ducked his head down in embarrassment, "I had a dream, that Mackenzie came and kidnapped you or something." Sam sighed and leaned against his bed, where she had been sleeping. Once again he'd taken the floor.

"So you had a dream, about me being taken away from you," Freddie nodded, "Me. Not Carly, or your mom, or Spencer, or even Gibby. Me."

"Yep," Freddie softly sighed too and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't exactly supposed to be having romantic dreams about his worst enemy-slash-fake girlfriend.

"Maybe it's just cuz we're fake dating," Freddie suggested, moving forward, and turning around so he could rest on the back of his bed too.

The moon touched the edge of her silhouette, making it almost look like it was glowing. "You're probably right," Sam admitted.

"What should we do?"

"We have to stop," Sam turned her face to meet his, and once again he could feel those beautiful eyes just swallowing him up.

"Stop what?" he asked softly, resisting the urge to lean forward and kiss her on those perfect lips.

"Stop fake dating. It's gonna mess up our friendship. And that's what's more important right? Our friendship?" her eyebrows knitted together and looked at him intensely.

Freddie felt his heart drop. He couldn't explain why, just the idea that'd he'd never hug her, or kiss her, or get to refer to her as his girlfriend again felt like a knife to the heart. Still, he nodded at her question, and without saying anything else she climbed up on his bed and went under the covers.

Freddie stood, "What about Mackenzie's party?"

Her head popped up, "We can, then, I guess. But that's it. No more practicing or anything." Her words were soft, and at the end of her sentence Freddie felt like there was a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"Okay," Freddie muttered softly.

However, her head was already burrowed under his pillows. Sitting down slowly Freddie climbed in between the layers of blankets and laid his head down, trying to ignore the dull ache in his chest as the world slipped out of focus, and he fell asleep.

* * *

**Favourite line? Love? Hate? Criticism? Any sort of review is helpful :)**


	16. iCarly Underwater

**Hey guys! I wrote this chapter later than originally intended, you can blame Sims 3, and my awesome friends for keeping me busy late at night when I would normally write!**

**Thank you sooooo much to _KingxLeon21_ for not only fixing all the little things about this chapter that bugged me, but for doing it so freaking quickly! Not to mention he caught a glitch the first time I posted this chapter!**

**Your support means a lot guys, so thank you too :) Tell me a favourite line if you have one!**

* * *

The dull ache didn't go away when Carly showed up. It didn't go away when the girl he used to love wrapped her arms tightly around him and said how much he missed him. It didn't go away when Spencer suggested a trip to the beach. It didn't go away when: Carly, Sam, Spencer, Gibby, Tasha, and he, all piled into a car while simultaneously texting Brittany and Jeff to join them. Even when they were at the beach and everyone else, except for Brittany's lame fiancée; who had tagged along, had been running around like crazy, Freddie was just standing, wiggling his feet deeper into sand and wondering why the dull pain in his chest had not yet disappeared.

He unconsciously perked up at the sound of her voice, "Yo, Freddork, get in the water so I can drown your sorry butt!"

"Yeah, come on Freddie!" Carly called out, her message reaching him just in time before Spencer snuck up behind her and dunked her down under the ocean.

Jeff suddenly appeared at his side, "Come on Freddie, it's not polite to keep the ladies waiting," his tone was teasing and underneath that mass of shaggy black hair Freddie could see him smiling too.

Freddie still hesitated. He and Sam hadn't really talked to each other since the breakup of their fake relationship; what if being around her somehow made him even more depressed?

Before Freddie could figure out an excuse for not going in the water, his feet were no longer on the ground and his arms were instinctively flailing wildly in the air. Without warning, Jeff picked Freddie up and slung him over his shoulders as easily as if he were a sack of potatoes; crossing the short distance to the water very quickly.

"Jeff!" Freddie squirmed around, blushing when he heard the laughter of Sam, Carly, Brittany, Tasha, Gibby and Spencer getting very close.

"Sorry little guy, but you need to have some fun," Jeff's, not-very-apologetic, tone was the last thing Freddie heard before he was dropped into the ocean surf, water enveloping him and giving him no chance to protest.

When Freddie popped up Sam was the only one still laughing at him, everyone else, already distracted with trying to get Garret, Brittany's fiancée, into the water.

Before she stopped laughing enough to actually look at Freddie he tackled at her in the water, pushing them both under. His eyes were shut tightly, but he could feel her hand pushing on arms and her feet kicking at his shins. He let go of her biceps where he'd grabbed to push her under and backed away quickly, popping up beside Gibby and Tasha.

"Hey Freddie!" Gibby grinned at him, one arm casually resting around Tasha's shoulders.

At that moment Sam broke the surface of the water, screaming, "You're going to pay for that Freddoritto!"  
"Bye Freddie!" Gibby said chirpily upon hearing Sam's threat. Freddie only wasted a second glaring at him before diving back underwater.

His mother always warned him to never open his eyes underwater in the ocean and it didn't seem like it'd be a pleasant experience, so Freddie felt along blindly, trying to swim in the opposite direction of where Sam had been. When he got to where the water was calm and he was no longer brushing up against anyone's feet or swimming into people's legs Freddie felt it was safe to return to the surface.

Upon being exposed to the sunlight Freddie noticed that the sounds of his friends weren't all that distant. He turned a little to left and saw Jeff and Spencer carrying Garret into the water while he had a complete hissy fit, and everyone else either helping or laughing. Everyone, except for Sam; she wasn't with them. Panicked, Freddie twisted around, his back now to the shore. Sure enough, there was Sam, arms crossed over her chest, a sinister smirk plastered across her face.

Freddie didn't know how the hell she got there so fast or quietly. All he knew was that there was no point in running. She slowly stepped forward, the sun blazing behind her, highlighting her body; making it look as if she were glowing. Her hair was soaked, sticking to her skin like a thick sugar coating. The fear faded, but the ache in his chest turned into sort of a burn. When, just, her hands touched him and made it feel as if his skin were on fire; it hit him. The full realization settled in when he was shoved underwater and held there; her nails piercing his skin.

He was in love with Sam, even if she was trying to kill him.

* * *

Freddie opened his eyes to the bright glare of the sun, groaning and rolling over onto his stomach to shield himself from the rays.

Upon realizing he was in love with Sam, Freddie bolted out of the water and onto shore, quickly becoming part of the movement to get Garret into the water. Ever since then he'd been avoiding her, however possible. Starting up random conversations with Gibby, complimenting Carly excessively on her sunglasses or presuading Brittany to talk about the trials of working at the Groovy Smoothie. The whole time, though, a chant ran through on a constant loop in Freddie's head.

_..._

Nothing could distract Freddie from the words racing through his brain, so eventually, when things died down, he settled down on the towel for a snooze. Sleep had provided him relief with a sweet, dreamless hour or two but now the sun was setting and his body was forcing him awake. He'd be lucky if he even slept at all tonight; just another damage that Sam had caused to him this summer.

Freddie had always thought of himself as pretty smart. However, considering the fact that he had, not only, fallen for a girl who liked to torment him and make his life miserable, he had also taken a pathetically long time to realize that he loved said girl. And now, there was nothing he could do about it. She'd just told him their friendship was more important, and why would she ever feel the same way about him anyways? She'd always made it clear her feelings for Freddie ran in one direction and that was not love.

Freddie turned his head from resting on his left cheek to his right cheek, hoping to catch a glimpse of his friends. Instead he saw a sleeping Sam, stretched out like a cat in a sunny spot on a carpet. Her head was facing his, as was the rest of her body, almost as if she was curling towards him. Still, her face was what was closest to him and Freddie was caught off guard by the fascinating idea that he could kiss her and she might not ever find out.

Like a periscope Freddie raised his head slightly above her sleeping form and saw that all their other friends were occupied with building a fire. He could literally get away with kissing Sam and having no one but him know.

The idea captivated him. He moved closer, also using his time to gaze at her face and appreciate all the beautiful features he'd never really noticed before.

Her thick eyelashes, soft pink lips, the lightest splash of freckles across her cheeks, and then, suddenly… electric blue eyes.

Freddie tumbled back, letting out a small, and incredibly girly, squeal as he did so.

"You know," Sam started, sitting up and stretching her arms above her head, "Just because you played a vampire on iCarly doesn't mean watching me sleep isn't creepy."

"I was not watching you sleep!" Is the first thing that comes to Freddie's mind unfortunately, and his brain forced it out.

"Oh, really?" She asked knowingly, tilting her head to smile at him.

He was a bit distracted by that smile, so you can't blame him for just nodding like a moron at her question.

"SUPPER!" Spencer's shout reached them from across the sand and without further questioning; Sam was on her feet and dashing across the sand in record time. Freddie breathed a sigh of relief and followed.

Everyone was seated in the sand by the time Freddie arrived, leaving him stuck between Gibby and Garret. Luckily, right before he sat down, Spencer took notice and quickly scooted closer to Jeff, leaving room for Freddie beside Sam. All, including Freddie now, were cooking up hotdogs, and chatting. Except for Garret who, kind of, seemed to suck at life and was eating cucumbers and glaring at Jeff instead. The girl who was practically the life of the party, Brittany, sat laughing next to him, with Carly on her other side giggling away. Sam was intensely roasting a hot dog to the right of Carly, and then of course sat Freddie, Spencer, and Jeff. Next to Jeff, Gibby and Tasha were simutaneously kissing as well as cooking their hot dogs. Teenagers accomplish big things these days.

Somehow, Sam had already cooked her hot dog and got it into a bun. Freddie watched her as she started the walk from the picnic table holding their food, to her spot, hoping she wouldn't notice that he'd moved jut a tad closer to where she would be sitting. Gibby and Tasha had stopped kissing, and were now professing their love for each other. At the exact moment that Gibby threw out his arms to show Tasha just how big his affection for her was, Sam walked by and Gibby's hand collided with her hot dog, sending it up into the air, then down into the fire.

For a second, everything went quiet. All that could be heard was the crunching of cucumbers being eaten by an oblivious Garret, and Sam's heavy breathing, no one else even dared to take in oxygen.

"My. Hot. Dog," Sam growled, putting extra emphasis between each word. Instantly Gibby went paler and stood up on shaking legs.

"Please Sam! It was an accident!" He pleaded, started to slowly make his way around the inside of the circle while she followed him outside.

"You hit Mama's meat into the fire," she hissed, apparently not giving a chiz if it was an accident. That didn't surprise Freddie in the least. Everyone watched with interest now that her anger was focused on him, only. Minus Tasha, who was petrified.

"Please don't hurt his beautiful face!" Tasha begged, leaping up to get behind Sam.

"Oh it won't be beautiful after I'm done with it!" Was Sam's promise before she sprung at Gibby, in the same fashion a lion would chase down a gazelle.

"No!" Wailed Tasha, helplessly, as the hunt began. Quickly, Carly and Freddie were on their feet, leaving their hot dogs burning in the fire for the greater purpose of saving a Gibby.

"She's aiming for my beautiful face!" Gibby called out desperately, having hopped to the outside of the mostly dismantled circle to run as fast as possible. Fate was against him and Tasha, once again, screamed in horror as Gibby fell to the sand. In the background Freddie could hear Brittany, Jeff and Spencer all laughing at the situation which really didn't seem amusing to him.

Sam now straddled Gibby's back, a position that ticked Freddie off a little, even if it was just Gibby. Oh llamas, he was so whipped.

"Get Sam!" Carly called to him. He went for a place that his hands seemed to fit perfectly, feeling pleased when it was almost easy to pull her off by her hips.

"Let go of me you loser!" Sam stomped repeatedly on his foot, Freddie just drew her closer, forcing her body against his and wrapping his arms fully around her waist. Was he completely taking advantage of the situation? Yes, probably, but he might not have many more chances like this, and besides, it had slowed her foot stomping.

Not stopped though, as proven by Sam's heel that again pounded into Freddie's bare foot. As her foot made, possibly bone breaking contact it occured to him that he was in love with a girl who practically just killed someone over a hot dog. A someone who was now being comforted by his girlfriend and checked for bruises by Carly.

It was weird though, kind of crazy even, but that just made him fall harder. She was totally outrageous, and he loved that about her. Yes, he stepped in to save Gibby, only because he didn't want to see his beautiful face get ruined, plus it'd led to this position so he wasn't complaining. Freddie wasn't embarassed by her behavior though, as he might have been in the past.

No, what he had to worry about was her. Besides the painful injuries she could give up if she ever found out, something bigger was at stake; their relationship. One slip up from him and the preciously piled stack of jenga blocks, that was their relationship, would all come crashing down. Then, he wouldn't have her at all. That scared him more than anything. Even more than his actual feelings for her. The thought that he might never get a funny text from Sam, or a punch, or a smile, or hear her laugh and mock him. Not only would it be weird, it'd be a sad and miserable existance too.

He, then, acknowledged that, at the moment, he did have her, tightly wound in his arms. She'd given up curb stomping his feet and now just laid against him, bored but calm looking.

"Look I'll cook you another hot dog," he bargained.

"Kay."

"So that means if I let you go you won't maul Gibby," he added sternly.

"Fine."

He, then, let her go, ignoring the cold feeling in his arms, accepting the hot dogs she handed him and crouching closely to the fire. He had hoped the fire would warm the icy spot she'd left with him, but in the warm summer air he still shivered.

The moon's reflection on the water caught his eye. She was like that. Beautiful, and seemingly so easy to catch and hold. In reality, Freddie knew that if he tried to get the moon resting on the water's surface all he'd end up was a lack of oxygen and a cold emptyness in his arms.

* * *

**Favourite line or any other thoughts? Review please! :)**

**& Check out**

**~The CABAL~**

**aussiemma, axel100, BaalRules, BoxOfTrinkets, boxofpiglets, Champagne Scene, Coyote Laughs, Deviocity, hidden-in-the-pictures, ItalianBabexo8, iCabal, iCarlyangst, iLuvNathanKrEsS, JamesTheGreater, KeyLimePie14, KingxLeon21, Myjumpingsocks, ober22, pairababes, pearlbutton328, Pieequals36, pigwiz, PsychoticAppleSauce, spinlight, Tech-Man, The Earl of Sandwich, twowritehands, Virgoleo23, Waffles Of Doom, xXACCEBXx**

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**  
**The Cabal authors produce the best.**

**Plus they're all super awesome and write epic chiz. :D**


	17. Fruits Go Dancing

**This chapter is longer than normal, and I deleted an entire scene 0_0 **

**Thank you _KingxLeon21_ for editing! You did a great job, as usual :) **

**If you have a favourite line please let me know in the review at the end! I had a good time writing this chapter, but I really want to know what you guys thought! **

* * *

Freddie pushed open the doors to the Groovy Smoothie and was immediately eye-raped by the bright red pulsing lights that covered every square inch of the store. The music was equally harsh on the senses; so loud, in fact, that the floor almost felt like it was moving below them and shaking Freddie's insides. Then, Sam stepped in next to him and everything just faded away, and he let himself stare at her without worrying about the consequences.

Every night for the past week Freddie had slept alone in his room, mulling over the three most obvious scenarios that he figured could play out if Sam learnt of his crush. Scenario one was his favourite; Sam would admit she had feelings for him too and they could spend the rest of their lives fighting and loving each other. Scenario two was what most outsiders would think of ; Sam breaking several bones in his body, threatening him, then moving on with her life. Freddie however, was smarter than the average bear and knew that the third scenario was the most likely. She'd push away from him, distance herself, and hate him. Sam was a runner, she'd run right after they kissed, and she skipped out soon as chiz got difficult. The thought of scenario three kept Freddie frozen in fear and completely clueless on what to do with his feelings for Sam.

The rest of the group quickly piled in after Sam, jolting Freddie out of his staring and possibly saving his life. Freddie had gone as a blueberry, and Sam as cherry, causing ripples of excitement throughout their group of friends, much to the confusion of him and Sam. Now, he was surrounded by a bunch of purple people who claimed they had gone as grapes.

Tonight was the 17th anniversary of the Groovy Smoothie and T-Bo was celebrating by having a huge party, where everyone who dressed entirely in one colour, representing a fruit, got a free smoothie.

"Nice outfits everyone," a huge man commented, "Here are your free smoothie passes," he handed each of them a small blue ticket as Freddie noticed his shirt said _Groovy Smoothie_ across it in black letters. Everyone quickly pocketed the tickets and moved out of the way of the door.

"I love this song!" Tasha called out over the music, "Gibby, will you dance with me?"

"Oh yes I will, baby," Gibby smiled seductively, well as seductively as a Gibby could, and led Tasha out onto the dance floor.

"I'm gonna go get some smoothies," Carly yelled out in an overly casual voice, looking sharply at Spencer as she did so.

"Oh! Me too!" Spencer nodded vigorously, apparently understanding Carly, and the Shays moved quickly into the mess of people.

"Come on let's find somewhere to sit," Freddie held out his hand to Sam and prayed it wasn't sweating. She looked at his offer briefly before clasping her hand around his and allowing him to lead her to a table pushed off to the side of the restaurant.

"We have to pretend we're dating tonight," he reminded her, "Mackenzie might be here, and people we know are here."

Sam nodded at him, but her eyes quickly drifted to the dance floor, her feet tapping steadily under the table.

"Wanna dance?" he asked spontaneously, fear paralyzing him soon as the question left his mouth.

She just shrugged, "Yeah, sure, why not? It'll be funny to watch you fail at dancing!"

So, suddenly, she was taking control, as usual. She led him to the dance floor and they quickly found themselves, smack dab, in the middle of it. People were surrounding them no matter which way Freddie looked.

Sam didn't even warn him before starting to move along with the music and jumping all over the place, but Freddie found himself stiff as a board, stuck just watching her whip her hair around like she's, freaking, Willow Smith or something…not that it's unappealing to watch.

"What's your problem?" she stopped, apparently noticing his inactivity amidst her head thrashing, "_You _asked _me _to dance."

"I don't know how to dance!" Freddie confessed, to which of course she just rolled her eyes.

"Just move your body along to the music. It's easy, all humans can do it."

So he closed his eyes and started dancing to the music, thinking that at least this way, he can't see her laughing at him, but over the pounding music he could somehow still hear her. So with his eyes still closed Freddie reached out to put a hand over her mouth, but somehow completely misfired and ended up on her hip. Oh well, he's made a lot worse of mistakes before. Without stopping dancing he dared to move his other hand to her other hip. When she didn't stop dancing and start freaking out Freddie felt hope, and clung to it.

Without warning she was closer and her arms were on his arms, his shoulders, and his chest; they're everywhere, even grazing his cheek like she just noticed him for the first time and wants to touch every single part of his body.

Maybe, he thought, it's just a really fucked up and fantastic dream. Freddie cautiously opened his eyes to see her bright blue ones burning into his, a playful smile on her face as they _danced_ _together_.

"You're not a bad dancer Benson," she commented, not having to yell because their faces are that close.

"You're not so bad yourself," he quipped, laughing when she rolled her eyes at the predictability of his line.

Without warning, Freddie moved his hand down Sam's back slightly and leaned forward, dipping her down till her hair was, nearly, sweeping the ground.

"You're a really great dance partner," Freddie whispered huskily, moving his face closer to hers and relishing the heated look in her eyes before he pulled them both up so fast she should've crashed into him, but ended up pressed right up against him.

"You ain't so bad yourself," Sam whispered back in his ear, her warm breath ruffling the hairs on his neck.

She put one hand on his neck and their dancing picked up pace. Freddie wasn't planning on seducing Sam Puckett tonight, but if it works he's, sure as hell, not going to complain.

"Hey, Brittany!" Sam shouted, pulling herself up on the counter, Freddie leaned on it beside her.

"Hi, Sam!" Brittany waved enthusiastically, her arm clad in purple like the rest of their friends.

"Garret," Sam nodded at Brittany's fiancée, who stood on the same side of the counter as them, dressed from head to toe in yellow, including a yellow rain hat that just looked completely ridiculous.

"So, what fruit are you?" Freddie asked, leaning forward a bit, not only so he could talk to Garret better, but also, so that he was that much closer to Sam.

"A lemon," Garret snapped, eyes furrowing under the brim of his rain hat.

"Jeff!" Brittany suddenly squealed, catapulting herself over the counter and into the arms of Jeff, all six feet, two inches of him covered in glorious purple.

"Where in the world did you find purple jeans in your size?" Brittany laughed, pulling him towards everyone else.

"Spray paint," Jeff told her, smiling down at her small purple frame.

"Brittany! Get back here and start making smoothies!" T-Bo demanded, throwing his orange arms in the air to illustrate his frustration.

"I'm coming!" Brittany screeched, pulling herself back over the counter in record time. This left Jeff standing next to Garret. Yes, Freddie knew Jeff was quite tall and Garret was surprisingly short, but seeing the two of them next to each other was so funny he quickly looked away to keep from laughing. He looked at Sam, but she wore a similar expression of amusement, her cherry red painted lips firmly pressed together as her eyes danced with unspoken laughter. Freddie idly wondered how much kissing it would take to get that lipstick off. Five minutes straight? Ten? He'd definitely be willing to test that out.

"Hey Brittany, wanna make us all large smoothies? My treat," Jeff smiled warmly from above Freddie, seeming much less menacing while dressed in purple.

"We got free smoothie passes," Freddie reminded him, earning a glare from Sam.

Jeff waved his comment off, "Save 'em for later, you guys are going to be thirsty if you're out there dancing all night."

"Thanks Jeff," he smiled up at his friend. At least he hoped he was Jeff's friend, he really needed a normal guy friend in his life.

"Yeah, thanks Jeffie!" Sam grinned at him, Freddie trying desperately to ignore the fact that she had given Jeff a nickname.

Jeff smiled back at Sam, who was almost at his height now that she was sitting on the counter, "So what does everyone want? Make sure you make yourself one too Brittany!"

"We don't need your charity," interjected Garret bitterly, attempting to glare up at Jeff, the attempt almost pathetic beneath his floppy hat.

"Garret, he's just being nice!" Brittany protested.

"I can pay for my own fucking smoothie," snapped Garret, reaching into his pocket and slamming a few dollar bills down on the counter to prove his point.

"Is he pmsing or something?" Sam whispered to Freddie, who once again had to hide his laughter.

"Chill out little guy, it was just an offer, I won't pay for yours then," Jeff grinned at Garret, who glared back, Brittany sighed in relief, and Sam smirked at Freddie as they exchange a kind of knowing glance.

A few minutes later; everyone was sucking on their smoothies; Brittany was getting significantly faster with the smoothie making when, timidly, she asked her fiancée a question.

"So, um, Garret. I get off in 20 minutes, do you wanna dance for a bit when I'm done working?"

"No." Garret's icy reply cut through the air like a knife and Brittany's normally cheerful face crumpled, quickly dropping to hide behind her curtain of dark straight hair.

Sam tensed up and Freddie instinctively grabbed her hand that was hovering above the counter, knowing she wanted nothing more than to punch Garret in the face. Sam whipped around to glare at him but he gave her a pleading look and Sam sighed in understanding, shaking off his hand.

But then Freddie glanced up at Jeff, whose face had turned to stone, and was fiercely glaring at Garret.

"I'll dance with you Brittany," Jeff offered, his voice strained and his eyes still burning into Garret's skull.

Instantly she brightened, "Okay, thanks Jeff!"

Garret rolled his eyes and Sam did the same back to him. When Brittany's break time came, Freddie watched Jeff lead her out onto the dance floor, her face shining, bright and happy, and Jeff's nearly glowing. That's when he realized that, although they might not know it, Jeff and Brittany were in love. Garret saw the same thing he did, but at the same time, doesn't see the love. He just snorted in disgust and left, not even stopping to say goodbye to Brittany.

"What a tool," Sam fumed soon as the last of Garret's yellow skinny jeans were out the door.

"Agreed," Freddie sucked back the last of his smoothie and wondered where Carly, Spencer, Gibby and Tasha ended up disappearing to.

"Some idiot people just love the wrong person," Sam muttered.

"Yeah," nodded Freddie, pulling himself up next to her on the counter.

"It's so stupid; they fall for someone who they think is perfect and amazing but no one is perfect and there's someone else _right there _in front of them, but they're too stupid and blind to see them, and that sucks, cuz _that's _who they should be with," Sam ranted, her fist coming down hard on the counter at the end.

"But sometimes the dumb person realizes," Freddie offered, not sure if they're still talking about Brittany.

Sam laughed bitterly, "Not usually. Most of the time they just stay in their little fantasy world and end up with their hearts crushed." She slid off the counter.

"I think Brittany will figure out she's in love with Jeff," Freddie said casually, sliding down next to her.

"Good for her," Sam replied darkly, starting to walk away from Freddie.

"I'm not in love with Carly anymore," Freddie called out to her. Slowly she turned around till she was facing him.

"You aren't?" her voice was hard, like she didn't believe him.

"Dating Mackenzie really helped me get over it, but I think I hadn't been in love with her for a long time, I just didn't realize," he smiled gently at her.

She shrugged, apparently having nothing to say. Freddie still caught the glimpse of the smile spread across her face before both turned to the door, instinctively reacting to the sudden noise coming from that direction.

Mackenzie walked through the doorway, backed by two huge men in suits, both holding stereos above their heads like that epic scene from 'Night At The Roxbury'. Freddie resisted the overwhelming urge to bang his head to the side to the beat of the music.

"Attention everyone!" Mackenzie shouted over both songs playing, "I have a very important announcement," T-Bo turned the music down, and everyone's chatter died down as two people carrying huge cameras squeezed in through the door and in front of Mackenzie.

"I'm having my birthday party this Saturday, starting at 4 in the afternoon! It's going to be filmed and paid for by MTV and you're all invited!" she completely screamed the last line and her announcement sent waves of excitement through the entire smoothie serving establishment.

"It's for the show, 'My Sweet 16' so make sure you come and bring me a really awesome gift!" Mackenzie beamed like a pageant queen, giving one final wave to her fans before instructing the two men to turn her music off. T-Bo took this as a sign to pump his tunes back up, which he immediately did. Nearly everyone in the room started dancing right away, fueled with the promise of cheap fame and an awesome party. Freddie stepped forward to Sam and was just about to ask her to dance when suddenly another blonde pushed past her and into his arms for a hug.

"Freddie!" Mackenzie's joyful voice was accompanied by the piercing glare of a camera, Freddie hesitantly put his arms around Mackenzie, not sure if Sam's glaring or the camera was making him feel more awkward.

"I've missed you soooooo much," she cooed, gently running her hairs through his hair.

"Mind stepping away from my boyfriend? Hope it isn't too much of an inconvenience," Sam spat sarcastically, pushing her way between Freddie and Mackenzie, instantly relaxing every inch of Freddie that was tensed up.

"You're still with this cheating whore?" Mackenzie's nose crinkled in disgust.

Sam opened her mouth, and Freddie knew, just knew, that she was about to protest and freak out and say that they were fake dating so it doesn't count. Holy llamas with hats, she was about to ruin everything! Freddie did the only thing he could think of, which was grabbing her by the waist, spinning her around to face him, and kissing her as hard as he could.

Suddenly everything was pounding; his heart was pounding, the floor was pounding, his head was pounding and he could feel her heart pounding against his chest too. He couldn't keep his hands still and all he could think was greedy thoughts about how he wanted more of her so his began moving his hands all over the place and grabbing her, and pulling her so close that soon the pounding of her heart was louder than the music in the background.

He thought that, maybe, he heard Mackenzie stomp off, but he's not really sure because Sam's tongue just slipped inside his mouth and the only thoughts he can muster are more carnivorous thoughts about her. Roughly, he grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist, having no time to be surprised at how flexible she is. She instantly caught on and did the same with her other leg, all the while exploring his mouth and fighting with his tongue.

Freddie began to slowly move his hands up and down along Sam's curves while still keeping a good hold on her. He felt very accomplished when she broke away and moaned ever so softly, the sound making it hard for Freddie to keep them both standing. He was insanely grateful to feel the support of the Groovy Smoothie counter when he stepped backwards.

"Little bit overdone just to piss her off, dontcha think?" Sam asked in a breathy whisper, opening her eyes that were wide and glassy.

"You're not complaining," Freddie smirked, feeling rather cold as Sam dropped her legs from where they were hooked around his waist.

"Sorry, I've been so busy fake dating you I haven't had a good makeout session in weeks," Sam shot back, stepping away and detangling herself completely from his neck, also now cold from where hands were tightly wrapped before.

"We'll have to do that again sometime," Freddie joked casually, although secretly he wanted nothing more than to do it again; right then and every day for the next 50 years.

Sam just rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, sure dork. I'm gonna go find Carly, make sure she hasn't found another asshole who'll break her heart."

Before Freddie could protest Sam disappeared, blending in with the rainbow of dancing people. Still basking in the glow of their kiss Freddie let himself fall back against the counter, also allowing his eyelids to fall closed as he remembered every detail of their kiss.

"So, how long have you been in love with Sam?" a vaguely familiar voice interrupted Freddie's daydream and it took him a second, but he pegged the voice to Jeff.

Maybe it's just cuz he intruded on Freddie's favourite memory, or maybe because Sam once said he was hot, but either way Freddie found himself saying "Probably as long as you've been in love with Brittany."

Freddie opened an eye to see Jeff with a rather depressed look on his face and instantly Freddie feels terrible.

"How long have you loved her?" he asked softly.

"Since sixth grade," Freddie nodded at Jeff's statement and for a minute the young adult and the teenager are both silent.

"I'll tell if you tell," Jeff whispered, so quiet and hoarse that Freddie barely heard.

One again, not saying anything, Freddie just nodded, his subconscious forcing him to act on his feelings.

"Deadline is Mackenzie's party. You in?" Jeff turned his dark green eyes on Freddie and stuck out a hand. Freddie numbly nodded, then shook Jeff's hand. With nothing else to say Jeff bought Brittany a smoothie and left.

Coming out of his daze Freddie realized he just agreed to profess his love for Sam. He, also, realized he should probably put his therapist on speed dial for the aftermath of Sam's reaction.

And maybe 911.

…

Yeah….definitely 911.

* * *

**So got any opinions? I'd appreciate them even more than normal! I love you all! :) **

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**aussiemma, axel100, BaalRules, BoxOfTrinkets, boxofpiglets, Champagne Scene, Coyote Laughs, Deviocity, hidden-in-the-pictures, ItalianBabexo8, iCabal, iCarlyangst, iLuvNathanKrEsS, JamesTheGreater, KeyLimePie14, KingxLeon21, Myjumpingsocks, ober22, pairababes, pearlbutton328, Pieequals36, pigwiz, PsychoticAppleSauce, spinlight, Tech-Man, The Earl of Sandwich, twowritehands, Virgoleo23, Waffles Of Doom, xXACCEBXx**

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**  
**The Cabal authors produce the best.**

**Plus they're all super awesome and write epic chiz :D **


	18. The Confession Disaster

**I am so sorry this chapter took so long! I told a lot of you I planned for this to be ready September 3rd, but that didn't work out, and then when I sent it to my fabulous beta _KingxLeon21_ he didn't get it the first time cuz Gmail is just a huge jerk :P Anyhow, I'm sorry, but here is the second last chapter of this story, I hope it doesn't disappoint :) **

**Let me know your favourite line at the end? **

* * *

Sam and Freddie entered Mackenzie's gigantic backyard, both of them, lost in their own worlds. Freddie reached out for Sam's hand and made contact, and they, both, broke free of their mulling over what would happen that day. Both thought it was an important day; Sam, because she thought it was a chance to push Mackenzie to the breaking point and make her regret dumping Freddie. A goal that, had since, disappeared from Freddie's mind. He was focused on his promise to Jeff, in which he agreed to admit his feelings for Sam.

Freddie glanced slightly behind them, where Jeff, Brittany and Carly were all talking and laughing. Jeff glanced up, apparently, having felt Freddie looking at him, and for a second the two of them exchanged a nervous but firm look. They were going through with this, no turning back.

"So, is there anything really big you had planned for today?" Sam asked him, brining his attention back to his fake girlfriend.

"What do you mean?" his voice going high and paranoid without his permission.

"To make Mackenzie jealous….? You know? I thought today was going to be the last day for this whole fake dating thing. Right?" she shot out questions impatiently, but with uncertainty.

"Right, today's the last day, we should do something big," Freddie grinned at Sam, who returned it with a slightly wicked grin of her own. Even if he was going to tell Sam how he felt today, there was no reason he couldn't have some fun messing with Mackenzie too. Maybe he'd even find a way to do both at the same time.

"I have an idea," she told him, her eyes sparkling, "You're not the worst singer in the world, right Freddoritto?"

"I guess not. Why?" Freddie felt his brain quickly work to figure where she could be going with this.

Sam tugged him forward a little and pointed to a massive karaoke system, complete with stage. Oh, well that should've been obvious.

"Wouldn't it just be the cutest thing in the world if you sang a song dedicated to your girlfriend while up on that stage," Sam cooed, her voice dripping with smug sarcasm.

"You're a genius," Freddie admitted. Him singing a song dedicated to Sam at Mackenzie's birthday party was sure to drive Mackenzie absolutely crazy.

"Are you sure this isn't too mean?" Freddie suddenly asked, interrupting Sam's silent gloating session.

"Freddie, she dumped you. She's a total dog. And besides, she didn't just do that to you, she did it to a million other guys. Someone needs to teach her a lesson."

Freddie nodded in agreement at Sam's statement, and imagined him up on stage, singing along to some stupid song in honour of his fake girlfriend. Maybe, he debated; while he was up there he might admit something to Sam that would end with her finally being his real girlfriend.

* * *

"And then, when Penny and Raj came out into the living room, and Raj was just wrapped up in a blanket by then Leonard, Sheldon, and Howard were all in the living room and totally saw them coming out from Leonard's bedroom!" Brittany howled, Freddie, Sam, Jeff, Carly, and Tasha all joining in her laughter. To Freddie it seemed like this Big Bang Theory show was pretty entertaining, maybe he'd have to start watching. It sounded like this guy Leonard was a lot like him.

Everyone calmed down, but then Gibby spoke up with a confused expression, "I don't get it, what were Raj and Penny doing in Leonard's bedroom?" the rest of the teens burst into laughter again, even Tasha, much to Gibby's annoyance.

"Hi," the table instantly went silent as Garret came out of virtually nowhere and shoved a chair between Jeff's and Brittany's. Brittany shifted awkwardly in her seat and Jeff gave Freddie a quick look.

"Uhhh… Freddie, I'm getting pretty thirsty, why don't you help me grab drinks for the gorgeous ladies at the table," Gibby pouted at Jeff, "And handsome boys," Jeff added quickly, brightening Gibby's face.

"Sure, sounds great," Freddie agreed. Conversation overflowed again as everyone told them what to grab them, and Sam reminded him that if he screwed up hers he was getting a punch to the stomach.

The two left, heading towards the soda fountain on the east side of Mackenzie's yard, abruptly turning to the left soon as they got there, heading in the direction of the karaoke stage.

"What exactly are we doing?" Freddie asked curiously, trying to keep up with Jeff's long legs.

"I made a video," Jeff replied simply.

"How are you planning to play it?" questioned Freddie, silently relieved Jeff didn't have the same crazy plan as him.

Jeff pointed to a rolled up project screen attached to the back of the stage that Freddie hadn't noticed. "Oh, cool. What kind of video?"

Jeff turned his head to smile at the younger boy, "A sort of, music video I guess you could say."

"Awesome." Freddie grinned back up at Jeff, suddenly nervous for him. Jeff had known Brittany since they were little kids, loved her since they were kids, and still did even now that she was engaged.

"Aren't you worried about Garret?" Freddie inquired, causing Jeff to stop completely in his steps and look down on Freddie with an amused expression.

The two were silent for a few seconds before it clicked in Freddie's head that Jeff being scared of Garret was perhaps the most ridiculous idea he had even considered. The two continued walking.

"I don't really care what Garret thinks," Jeff clarified, "It's just Brittany, she might be really mad. Honestly though, I can't take this anymore, I can't watch her marry that jerk, and if I keep this quiet any longer I'm gonna explode…" Jeff's voice trailed off softly at the end, scratchy with emotions.

Freddie just bobbed his head in understanding and the two crossed the rest of the short distance in silence, arriving at their destination in seconds. Next to the stage was a DJ booth, with a scrawny, chicken legged kid messing around with the music that was blasting out of speakers set up all over the yard. When it got dark, Freddie knew that the music would be even louder and everyone would be dancing in the spots where some fantastic attraction wasn't. The idea of dancing with Sam in the darkness again sent a little shiver of excitement through Freddie, catching Jeff's eye and making him smirk.

"Figured out a way to tell Sam?" Jeff suddenly turned to him, just feet away from their destination.

Freddie shrugged, "Karaoke."

"Got a song in mind?"

"Just The Girl."

"By The Click Five?"

"Yeah."

"Good choice." Freddie grinned gratefully at Jeff; it really was a song to perfectly describe Sam.

"So, you're good with tech stuff right?" Jeff asked, now eyeing the DJ booth.

"As long as you can scare that guy from the booth, I got the tech stuff covered," Freddie grinned smugly, proud that he'd be using his geeky knowledge to help someone get a girl.

"Thanks," Jeff smiled down at Freddie briefly before advancing towards the blonde wearing oversized headphones.

The moment he got there he brought his fist down hard on the booth, causing the tiny DJ to snap his head up.

"I'm gonna need to borrow this from you. Is that gonna be a problem?" Jeff asked, probably smirking underneath the mess of hair.

The DJ shook his head violently, "No, no, of course not! Just go right ahead, I have to uh, pee anyways!" Without another word he took off, shooting across the yard and getting lost in the mess of people.

"Excellent. Freddie, here's the disk." Jeff handed Freddie a blank CD that simply said "Brittany's Video" on the front. Freddie took the disc and slipped past Jeff, quickly taking control of the laptop and therefore all the technology set up in Mackenzie's yard.

First Freddie triggered the projector screen, few people noticing when it gently rolled down and covered the back of the stage. Then he turned the projector on and got it ready to play Jeff's disk.

Jeff gently shook Freddie's shoulder, "Oh yeah… I want to say some stuff at the beginning and end of the song, so the mic needs to be working."

"No problem," assured Freddie, then checking to make sure the microphone was on. When everything was ready to go he hopped out of the DJ booth to talk to Jeff, "Do you want me to go get her?"

Jeff shook his head, "No, I'm kind of hoping the music and stuff will just draw her close. Can you make it loud enough for them to hear from where they are?"

"There's speakers set up all over Mackenzie's yard, don't worry it won't be problem."

"Okay, thanks Freddie." Jeff let out a shaky breath and climbed up on stage, obviously nervous.

"Hey Jeff," Freddie called from the ground below.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry, she loves you." Freddie smiled confidently at his friend, who relaxed slightly and smiled back.

"Thanks Freddie."

Freddie nodded in response, then, scurried up into the DJ booth, battling butterflies in his stomach. He felt like a nervous wreck and it wasn't even him declaring his love up on stage yet. Without giving either of them a chance to back out, Freddie pushed his mouse to the bottom center of the laptop screen and clicked play.

People started to stare right away with the opening of the catchy pop song, and immediately, two cameramen swung their huge cameras towards the stage. Jeff relaxed upon hearing the song start, and regained that aura of confidence that Freddie was used to seeing from him. Behind him, pictures of Brittany flashed on screen. Jeff was standing just out of the way of the projector, therefore not messing up the video, and Freddie found himself smiling at the pictures of Brittany at various ages and moods.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Jeff boomed into the mic, "I am here; up on stage, because of a very special lady. No, it's not the birthday girl, although congrats on hosting such an amazing party. The special girl's name is Brittany, and this is sort of a tribute to her, because she's my absolute favourite person on the planet," he paused, the song still blaring in the background, "And I love her," he added, just before the lyrics picked up.

_Hey Brittany _

A cute clip of a teen Brittany smiling appeared on screen.

_Why are you messing with me? _

Another video clip, this one of Jeff with Brittany over his shoulder.

_Is your boy on your mind? _

_Is your boy in your car? _

Pictures of Brittany and the, always, irritable looking Garret flashed behind Jeff, who was occupied with searching the crowd for Brittany.

_Or are you alone? _

Suddenly; Brittany, Sam, Carly, Gibby, Tasha, and Garret all emerged from the crowd. Freddie felt himself go pale, but Jeff grinned widely and started to sing along.

_So why does everything I say make you upset? _

Footage of Brittany glaring at the camera showed while the real Brittany pushed closer to the stage.

_And I'm not here to bring you down, lift you up lift you up. _

Pictures of Jeff and Brittany smiling and laughing together showed on the screen, and she smiled at them. A camera swung around to catch her just in time. Freddie was so focused on the video and Brittany, he didn't even notice Sam's disappearance from her side.

_So yeah, yeah, yeah, go ahead and lower it down_

"Hi Freddie," Sam spoke, scaring the llamas out of him, appearing in the booth.

_Lower it down just a little bit_

"When did you get here?" shrieked Freddie, spinning around to face Sam.

_Just a little bit_

"You helped him," she said simply, ignoring his question.

_Lower it down_

Freddie shrugged, "He loves her. And she loves him too."

The song broke into the chorus.

_So where do we go? Where do we go? {When you have to fight, just to be alone} You cannot know, you will not know_

Conflicting pictures of Brittany & Garret and Brittany & Jeff played on screen, matching the uncertain look that Brittany wore.

_So where do we go? Where do we go? {When you have to fight, just to be alone} You cannot know, you will not know_

As the line repeated, Garret stood next to Brittany and took her hand, yanking her backwards, away from Jeff, and the stage, where her attention was currently fixated. Freddie saw Sam glaring sternly at Garret.

The lyrics broke for a second for a guitar riff.

"Sometimes the stupid people realize who they're supposed to be with," Freddie whispered to Sam in assurance. She grinned back at him.

_Hey Brittany! Where is your engagement ring? _

A picture of Jeff and Brittany playing in the water that Freddie remembered Carly taking.

_Did it mean anything? _

Brittany broke free of Garret's grasp, causing a gasp from the crowd.

_Does the boy with the ring know you bounce, bounce, bounce around? _

The Groovy Smoothie was on the screen now, with Brittany dancing around inside it with Jeff while he held the camera.

_So how am I supposed to act when you're around him? _

Still on screen, Brittany waved at the camera, wearing a huge smile.

_When everything he says brings you down, brings you down, brings you down_

"Come on Brittany," pleaded Sam quietly, "Don't be a moron."

_So yeah, yeah, yeah, go ahead and lower it down _

Jeff on stage continued singing, and down on the grass Brittany started walking close to the stage.

_Lower it down, just a little bit, just a little bit, {Lower it down} _

Even from where he was, Freddie could tell there was a gigantic smile on Brittany's face when she got to the edge of the stage and Jeff leant down and scooped her up.

_So where do we go? Where do we go? {When you have to fight, just to be alone} You cannot know, you will not know _

"Yes!" Sam victory fist pumped in the air.

As the line repeated Brittany lifted her left hand up in the air, and very slowly and deliberately slid her engagement ring off her finger, holding it between her right thumb and index finger when she was done.

As the calmest part of the song played, without any lyrics, Brittany smirked and then with a flourish tossed the ring in the sky, and for a glorious moment the circle got lost in the bright sunlight and then came falling, down, down, until it landed right at Garret's feet.

The lyrics started to pick up again, but Jeff motioned at Freddie to turn it down, which he quickly did. Brittany and Jeff now stood close together on stage with pictures and videos of them still playing on the screen.

"Jeff?" Brittany spoke, grabbing the mic to amplify her voice as she did so.

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I think I always have."

A huge cheer went throughout the crowd, the loudest coming from Freddie and the blonde next to him, who was also victory dancing.

"I know I've always loved you," Jeff assured her when the cheering calmed down. The crowd laughed, then cheered again when Brittany put her feet on top of Jeff's, pushed up on her tip toes and met his lips for a kiss.

As the cheering and laughter died down, both Freddie's favourite and least favourite blondes, suddenly, were fighting for his attention. Sam calmed down and casually leaned back against him, like she used him as a giant pillow all the time, while Mackenzie burst through the crowd and pulled herself on stage. For a second, Freddie didn't know which one was possesing his attention the most, but then Sam tensed up and snaked down her hand to his, possesively clenching his fingers.

The majority of his attention was still on Sam and her death grip, when Mackenzie took control of the mic.

"Hi everyone! Congrats to this lovely couple here! I'm sooooo happy it happened at MY birthday party!" Mackenzie oozed up on stage, "I really am a do-gooder. I hope you all remember that." Freddie rolled his eyes, grinning when he noticed Sam doing the same.

"Thanks Mackenzie," chorused Jeff and Brittany, huge smiles still on their faces.

"Now everybody party!" Mackenzie ordered, causing a wild cheer from the people on the grass.

"Wait!" Jeff grabbed the mic back from Mackenzie, "A friend of mine, made me a promise. And I can't think of a better time then right now to fufill that promise!" Freddie suddenly felt very weak. Sam turned to him curiously, eyebrows knitted together, her hand pulling away from his.

"Freddie Benson, get up here!" Jeff's voice was almost giddy, fueled by his new love.

Sam looked at him with confused but excited eyes and gave him a little shove. "Well go on Benson. Apparently you made a promise." Smiling weakly Freddie left the safety of the DJ booth and Sam, knees weak as he got on stage.

Jeff and Brittany beamed at him as he inched to the middle of the stage. Just behind them he could see Mackenzie bouncing up and down ever so lightly, like she thought he was coming up to declare his love for her. Dear socks this was already a disaster and he hadn't even opened his mouth.

"Sam you get up here too!" Brittany's voice was suddenly coming through the speakers.

Freddie turned back around and saw Carly pulling Sam towards the stage. When she got to the edge of the stage Freddie couldn't help but smile at the slightly pained expression on her face. Leaning down he grabbed her hand and yanked her up onto the stage. For a second he glanced back at Carly, and she sent him back a serene, knowing smile that reminded him that everything was going to be alright. She didn't have the faintest idea of what was going on, but in that moment Freddie felt a wave of calmness and turned back to the stage feeling much less afraid.

He took the mic from Jeff, ignoring the piercing glare he was getting from Mackenzie. "Hi everyone! I'm Freddie, as most of you just found out. And this… is Sam." He pulled her closer to him, "The thing is, Sam and I have been friends for a long time," she gave him a look, "Okay, so not exactly friends," he admitted. The crowd laughed.

"But there's something I have to admit," the crowd grew silent and Sam looked at him in surprise, "This whole summer, me and Sam have been pretending to date." The crowd gasped; one of the cameras edged closer.

"I knew it! You just wanted to make me jealous!" Mackenzie grinned in victory, her shouting loud enough that she did not need a mic.

"That's what it started out as. But now, it's not that way anymore," Freddie turned to Jeff, who was now towering in the DJ booth with Brittany.

"Hit it Jeff!"

For the second time that day a pop song came blaring out from the speakers. Freddie's plan was simple; sing his heart out, confess to Sam, then kiss her till she couldn't breathe.

Turning to face Sam, Freddie grinned at her mischievously before breaking out into song, "She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing." Upon hearing the first line a knowing smile spread across Sam's face.

"She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion. She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter." Boldly Freddie grabbed Sam by the waist and stared right into her eyes, "Strange as it seems, she's the one I'm after." He smirked a little at her blushing face. And in the next few seconds all that could be heard of the song was the guitar and the drums, but when the lyrics started flashing on the projector screen again no singing could be heard. Karaoke only works if the singer's lips aren't being kept busy by another set of lips.

For six suffocating seconds Freddie's body was cold and his hands were clammy, reaching frantically for the girl he actually wanted to be kissing. It seemed like it took him years to pull away, and when he finally did he was staring into the smug eyes of the one Mackenzie. Freddie whipped around but Sam was already gone, disappearing in the short time it had took for Mackenzie to yank him around and shove her lips on his. He shouldn't have doubted her, she really was a ninja.

Still sweeping the crowd he only found Carly, who was motioning to him rapidly. Before Freddie hopped off stage he turned to Mackenzie, brought the mic to his lips and did what he had come here to do, "I started dating Sam to make you jealous, but now, I'm in love with her. And I will _never_ love you." Gasps from the crowd were heard, and people parted quickly as Freddie dropped the mic on stage and hopped off, running straight to Carly.

"Where'd she go Carly?"

"I don't know, she ran out of here talking to someone on her cell phone. She looked really worried Freddie, something must be wrong." Carly nearly pleaded with Freddie, obviously freaking out that Sam had just taken off somewhere.

"Which way she'd go?" Freddie asked desperately. Carly pointed at the gate that opened to the street, and just in the distance Freddie could see a small blonde blob moving down the sidewalk.

"Come on, let's go," Freddie took off, Carly following right behind him. The two chased Sam, finally catching up when she reached a bus stop.

"Sam! Don't take off like that!" Carly scolded the moment they got there. Sam turned to her friends in surprise.

"Why are you here?" her voice was weak, and immediately Freddie knew that he had never seen her sound so vulnerable.

"We worried. Sam, what's going on?" Freddie took one of her hands, nearly dropping it in surprise, when he felt her cold, clammy, skin.

"It's Mike, someone found him passed out in an alley yesterday," tears coated Sam's eyes, "and he hasn't woken up since."

* * *

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**aussiemma, axel100, BaalRules, BoxOfTrinkets, boxofpiglets, Champagne Scene, Coyote Laughs, Deviocity, hidden-in-the-pictures, ItalianBabexo8, iCabal, iCarlyangst, iLuvNathanKrEsS, JamesTheGreater, KeyLimePie14, KingxLeon21, Myjumpingsocks, ober22, pairababes, pearlbutton328, Pieequals36, pigwiz, PsychoticAppleSauce, spinlight, Tech-Man, The Earl of Sandwich, twowritehands, Virgoleo23, Waffles Of Doom, xXACCEBXx**

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**  
**The Cabal authors produce the best.**

**Favourite line? :) What did you think? Are you worried about Mike? **


	19. Hey Moon Don't You Go Down

**This chapter is dedicated to you guys, because the first chapters of this story absolutely sucked ass, and I can never thank you enough for believing in me and continuing to this point.**

**Title comes from the seriously amazing song Northern Downpour by Panic! At The Disco **

* * *

The minute they entered the hospital Sam, absolutely, flew to the front desk; leaving Freddie and Carly to chase after her.

"Mike Thompson," Sam demanded when she had reached the desk.

The receptionist raised a skeptical eyebrow "Are you family?"

"Yes, we're his grandchildren." The lie slipped so easily from Sam's tongue that Freddie had to, quickly, fight away the look of surprise that came over his face.

Once again, the nurse peered, disbelievingly, over her glasses at them, but she gave them his room number. Without hesitation Sam took off flying.

In the elevator Freddie reached for Sam's hand, wrapping his overheated fingers around her cold, listless ones and squeezed, hard. It took a second, but then Sam squeezed back, with the force he'd expect from her. In their silent way he was reminding her to be strong and she was informing him that she'd never stopped.

Mike was sharing a room with three other patients: a middle aged man, an old lady, and a teenage girl. The middle aged man and old lady were on either side of Mike and the teenage girl was on the other side of him. There were only curtains separating them. Sam spotted him right away and dropped Freddie's hand, running to Mike's unresponsive side. Freddie walked slowly in, and Carly tiptoed behind him, even slower, as if the homeless man was asleep and she was afraid of waking him.

"Mike?" Sam's little, watery voice broke at the end, moving Freddie forward quickly. Her charade of being strong had already collapsed so quickly. He came to her side and looked down at the frail old man. Instead of his dark, raggedy street clothes he was dressed in a pale hospital gown and covered with a thin white blanket. The red from his cheeks was gone, and his eyes were shut, hiding piercing blue eyes. It looked as if all life had already left him.

"He's okay," Freddie found himself saying, "He's going to wake up." His voice sounded promising and Sam turned to him with wide eyes.

"You don't know that." Her voice cracked again. Freddie noticed that her eyes were not only wide open, but glassy with tears.

Carly came to Sam's other side, "No, he doesn't know that," she admitted, "But he might, and we have to hold onto that hope, alright?" Carly looked her best friend very seriously in the eyes, and then held her tight in her arms.

It was a brief, but strong hug, and when Sam pulled away she looked back at Freddie, all traces of tears were gone. "He _is _going to wake up ya know."

"I know," Freddie assured her, smiling at her suddenly confident tone.

"And I'll be here when he does," Sam resolved, pulling herself up on the bed. Freddie opened his mouth to protest, but Carly shot him a _don't you dare _look, so he closed his mouth back up.

Sam settled herself on the foot of the bed, clearly intending to be there for an extended period of time. "Thanks for coming you guys. Especially you Carly, since you don't even know him. You can go now; I'm just going to hang out here so Mike doesn't get lonely. Freddorrito, go home and bring me my stuff from your house, I have some bacon in my backpack. It's Mike's favourite too, so the smell might wake him up."

Having given her orders Sam swung her feet up that had been dangling and pulled off her shoes, then setting her feet to the side of Mike's.

"Sam," Carly started tentatively, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah Carly, I'm kind of all he's got." Sam sighed, "And I know you can't really understand this, but he's really important to me. I can't even explain why. I think…"

She stopped. Freddie wanted to persuade her to say more, but feared that if she remembered he was in the room she might stop talking altogether.

"I think he… acts… like how a father would…" Sam's voice was slightly ashamed, despite the fact that none of the three kids really knew how a father acted.

"I understand," Freddie offered smiling.

Carly nodded, "Me too. I should go now though. Spencer and everyone are probably wondering where we went." The three exchanged goodbyes and Carly left the room, smiling at each of Mike's roommates as she went.

"You're still here… why?" Sam sounded annoying at his presence, reminding Freddie he still had a fight to win with her.

Freddie shrugged, and stepped forward, "I'll go get your stuff Sam, but then I'm coming back. And I'll wait right here with you until Mike wakes up." He gave her no time to protest, promptly turning around and walking away.

* * *

Freddie wasn't entirely sure what had possessed him to vow to stay in a hospital room occupied by four people until a hobo, who might have hated him, woke up, but at that moment he was very glad he did. He sat on a bench, his legs up on it, taking up almost all of the room. And on top of him, with a leg on either side of his waist and her head next to his neck was Sam Puckett, breathing deeply. He couldn't recall her coming to sleep on top of him. All he remembered was waking up with the intention of finding Sam so he could convince to come home for the first time in two days. Instead, he found her invading his personal space in the most perfect ways possible. The change from personal punching bag to personal pillow for Sam Puckett was definitely a beautiful result of the summer.

Now he was trapped. Not that it was a bad position, but he certainly didn't want to wake her up, and it was impossible to fall asleep when she was pressed up against him like this, and his skin felt like it was on fire. He probably could've burned a slow death there and been content, but a nurse came around the corner and informed them that it was nine am, and visiting hours had started again. She, also, slipped a condom next to their intertwined bodies on the bench, much to Freddie's embarrassment. Quickly, he hid the thing in his pocket; heaven forbid Sam find it and make the nurse bleed.

"Sam." He shook her softly, matching the tone of his voice. "Sam." Both rose slightly in force. "Sam, come on, visiting hours are back on, we can go see Mike." At those magical words Sam's eyes sprung open.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She flicked him on the forehead in punishment, despite having no idea how long visiting hours had been on for.

"Why didn't you sleep on another bench?" Freddie shot back, regretting the words when Sam's frown deepened.

"You're comfy. Whatever… I won't do it again." She hopped off, leaving the usual icy feeling with him.

"I never said I didn't like it," Freddie pointed out softly as the two made their way into the room. Both teens immediately acted as if he hadn't said it, but both in fact had definitely heard.

Sam took her usual position at the foot of Mike's bed, and Freddie took his; in a waiting chair. They spent the day as they had spent the other two; arguing, playing with Freddie's PearPhone, PearPad, and laptop, talking to the girl next to Mike as she drifted in and out of sleep, eating, and occasionally curled up in chairs together, making the most of two chairs by using them like a bed for two.

Then finally, in the middle of an argument, right after the doctor had informed that them that Mike was likely going to take months to wake up, something happened.

"Look Sam, all I'm saying is that you should come back to my place, shower, eat some real food, and maybe pick up some more clothes. We're talking two hours, tops."

"No! What if he wakes up while I'm gone? He'll be completely alone and he'll be terrified! I'm not leaving!"

"You can't be in here every second of the day! What if he wakes up while we're kicked out? Or while you're getting coffee? Or when you're terrorizing the doctor?"

Before Sam could protest one of Mike's feet shifted every so slightly to the right, nudging Sam's thigh. Freddie froze. Sam froze. The girl next to Mike, JC, froze.

"Did he just move?" JC whispered softly, having gotten rather attached to the old man after taking about him at length with Sam.

"Yes. Yes. Yes he did!" Sam sprung forward, moving from the foot of his hospital bed, to the top, grabbing the old man's shoulders.

"Mike! Mike! Can you hear me? Mike you have to wake up!" her voice was desperate, frantic.

Freddie moved closer, but daren't say a word. He didn't feel like he had a right to. Mike was Sam's, not his.

"Mike, come on." Her voice was more forceful now, "You have to wake up, and you have to keep living, because you're the only father I have and I can't live without you, heck, you're the only parent I have, and I know we haven't known each other for that long, but you're really important to me Mike, really important!"

Eyes fluttered open, revealing a shocking blue that Freddie had been praying to see for three days.

"MIKE!" Sam flung herself at the old man completely, wrapping her arms around his neck. Freddie could see him smile softly, and Mike made the move to put one thin arm around her.

"Hey Sammie," his voice croaked.

"Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike," was all Sam said, keeping her arms around him tightly.

"Sam, you do have another parent besides your mother," Mike said softly.

Sam pulled away, "Well yeah, my no good dad, but who knows where he is."

Mike breathed out slowly. In and out, taking in as much oxygen as he could, "I know where he is. He's my son."

_His son? _But that would make Sam his granddaughter! Freddie threw his glance to Sam, whose eyes were so big they were nearly popping out of her skull.

"He's your son? How long have you known? Did you always know I was his daughter?"

Mike nodded. "So, that's why you were hanging around places I usually was? So you could talk to me?" Sam questioned, her voice a mix of confusion, anger and shock.

"Yes Sam. I hope you're not mad at me. But I just couldn't go another day without seeing my beautiful granddaughter."

Realization dawned on Sam, "I'm your _granddaughter_. I have a grandpa."

"Yes," Mike smiled at her, "I remember the day you and Melanie were born. I was on the bus with your mom. What a joyful day that was. You two were the most beautiful thing that had ever been on that bus."

"Why did you leave?" Sam's voice sounded suddenly damp, as if it was thick with tears.

"When your dad left, your mom was furious, of course, and she cut off his side of the family. I tried to convince her to let me see you many times, but she never let me."

"Oh." Sam smiled weakly at her grandfather.

Mike took her hand, "But I'm in your life now, and I promise, I'm never leaving." He looked down at the hospital bed, "That is, if you'll let me stay in your life."

Freddie saw Sam nod her head, and the teenage girl, and gruff old man flew into each other's arms, clinging to one another for dear life, and trying not to cry. Freddie heard a sniffle from next to him, and looked over to see that JC wasn't unaffected by this big emotional reunion either.

Freddie, personally, wasn't emotional, just beyond happy, and thrilled that Sam had found this member of her broken family, and that Mike was alive. The two pulled away, hands still clasped around the others' arms.

"You should go get the doctor, tell him I'm going to live," Mike told her, wiping away a tear on his cheek, and the sole one on hers.

"I don't want to leave. Fredditz, go."

Rolling his eyes Freddie followed her orders, taking one more glance at them before he was out the door. He saw an old man, not a pretty one, beaten by the weather and people and life itself. There was a girl too, a very pretty one, beaten by her family, her environment, and life itself. More importantly, he saw how strong they looked; as if now they could handle anything, and the hurts of the past didn't matter so much.

"Hey Freddie?" Freddie looked up from the soup he'd been eating.

"Yes Sam?" he mocked her spacey tone, smiling lightly at her. They had officially been at the hospital for a week, in and out of the place, occasionally at Freddie's house to clean up, and eat food that wasn't gross hospital gunk. The doctor's said Mike could leave soon, after they kept under watch for a few more days. He had passed out from severe dehydration; something Sam felt completely responsible for, just because she hadn't visited him for a few days before he'd passed out. No matter how many times both Mike and Freddie assured her it wasn't her fault she still carried the idea that she could have prevented her grandfather from ending up in the hospital.

"What was going on, at Mackenzie's party? You made Jeff a promise?"

Freddie hung his head nervously.

"And what did you mean?" She got up and towered over him, her voice getting more intense, "You said it started out as fake dating, but wasn't that anymore?"

Freddie stayed silent, eyes locked on his soup, hoping the little noodley letters would magically spell out the perfect words to say. Above him he heard Sam sigh in frustration.

"Freddie? Come on, seriously, you were so ready to say in front of hundreds of people, but now you can't tell me, when it's just us?"

Freddie brought his head up, forcing himself to look in her eyes. That was it wasn't it? It was so much easier to profess his love for Sam when there were others, people to distract him from the reality of being in love with her, and the even harsher reality that she probably didn't love him back.

He stood, slowly, on shaking knees. Turned and faced her. Moved his hands to her waist and pulled her close. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't pull away. Rested her hands on his shoulders and smirked; waiting for him to speak.

"I know that this was supposed to be a fake relationship, and that the cuddling and the kissing and everything wasn't supposed to mean anything, but somewhere; I don't know where, or even how the hell it happened… but I fell for you." He looked her guiltily in the eyes, "I'm sorry. I know our friendship is more important, and that's why I didn't tell you, but then Jeff and I promised each other we'd tell you and Brittany. I know you think I shouldn't have done that, but I don't regret it." His fingers tightened on her hips, "I'm in love with you, and there's not a damn thing either of us can do about it." He stared into her eyes, waiting for the rejection, the explosion, anything.

"I feel like I'm in a Taylor Swift song," she admitted with a chuckle, pretending to fan her face. Freddie laughed along with her, mostly delighted that she hadn't rejected him.

"Here would be the part where the guy would kiss the girl," she added, surprising them both into silence.

Freddie's eyes widened and smirk spread across his face. Sam blushed every so lightly and looked down, so he used a single finger to pull her chin up, moving closer as he did so. They both stopped when they were less than a centimeter away, breathing heavily.

Then, he went for it. With every ounce of courage and fire that ran through his veins Freddie Benson moved forward, meeting Sam's lips, and sending the fire back to her. She quickly pushed back her own fire and the two ended up in a blazing war, in which there was no winner, but both pulled away feeling very victorious.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Freddie squeezed the hand of his girlfriend, nervousness disappearing a second as he was reminded that the beautiful creature next to him was indeed his.

She nodded, "I have to. For Mike." Sam locked her hands tightly with his, and the two began a careful walk up the pathway to Sam's house, stopping when they reached the door.

"Five, four, three, two…" Freddie counted, cut off by Sam pounding on the door.

A woman appeared, looking slightly drunk, in clothes that were too young for her age and makeup that was too thick for her face.

"Sam?" her mother questioned, not sounding mad, just confused.

Sam took a deep breath and stepped away from Freddie, dropping his hand. "I want to come live at home. And I want my grandfather Mike to come with me."

Pam's eye brows went wayyyy up. "Yeah, I know about him. He's been living on the streets and stuff, so I want him to be able to live with us."

Pam opened her mouth to speak, but Sam cut her off. "He's family, I don't care what you say. That means you're going to need to get a job. I'll get one too, but you're the adult so it'd be nice if you actually had a real job that paid not-terribly!"

"I do have a real job!" Sam's mom protested indignantly.

"Mom what you do is not a real job! I want you get one that's less sleazy, and pays better." Freddie felt all the blood drain from his face. He definitely did not want to find out what Sam's mom did for a living. _Ever. _

"Can we make this work?" Sam finished softly, stepping forward.

Pam nodded, "Yes. It wasn't fair of me to shut Mike out. He loved you and Melanie so much, especially you. Crazy old nut."

"Thanks mom." Sam threw her arms around Pam, and the two shared an awkward hug.

"So, what's with the dork?" Pam asked when she pulled away from Sam.

Sam shrugged. "I'm dating him now."

Pam's eyes roamed his body, much to Freddie's discomfort. "I guess he is kinda hot," she admitted.

"Aww thanks mom." Sam beamed up at her mom, then at Freddie, who smiled weakly in return.

"Well, go get the old hobo! I'll get the guest room fixed up!" Pam shooed the two kids out of her house, this time with a grin on her face.

The two made their way down the path from the house, once again holding hands.

Freddie mulled over what a crazy summer it had been. It'd started off terribly, getting dumped by Mackenzie, but it quickly got better when Sam agreed to be his fake girlfriend. From there it had been one pretty fantastic adventure; horror movies, practice cuddling, spying, double dating, raining Doritos, late trips to the junkyard, facing Sam's mom, a long lost grandfather, parties, plastic tubes that caught fire, smoothies, new friends, old friends, falling in love at the beach, schemes, fights, and so many other things that couldn't be squished into one sentence. The summer had been really good, and he couldn't' wait for the next one.

"This summer was pretty great," he commented, smiling; like a dork he was sure, at his girlfriend.

"It really was the best summer I've ever spent with such a loser," she mused, grinning cheekily at him.

"Got any plans for next summer?" he teased.

He anticipated her answer to be sarcastic, or funny, maybe even flirty. He would have expected anything except what she actually said;

"Yeah, actually…" she turned to look at him, eyes burning with resolve, "I'm gonna go find my dad."

* * *

**The end lovely readers! Till the sequel :) Before that happens though I will be writing a rather Nevel orientated story with some surprises and Seddie. I'll add another chapter to this story when I post the first chapter of the sequel, hope you'll all be reading! **

**On tumblr I'm myjumpingsocks, so if I'm not already following you on tumblr tell me your name and I'll make sure to get right on that. I want to be creeping on all of you guys :) **

**One last review? Did you have a favourite line? **


End file.
